


Harry Potter Smut Oneshots (Part 3 of 5)

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Dominance, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, LGBTQ, Lactation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Solo, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Twerking, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Numerous pairings, including heterosexual and various LGBTQ+ oneshots, mainly involving Harry but also includes other relationships.This work now includes mini series as well as oneshots.Ships included in the order that they're tagged.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Weasley/James Sirius Weasley, Albus Severus/James Sirius, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter (Imagination), Cho Chang/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Albus Severus/James Sirius, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Albus Severus/James Sirius, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter (imagination), Hugo Weasley/Rose Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Teddy Lupin/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719403
Comments: 57
Kudos: 223





	1. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Cho Chang, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> This book will include many different pairings in various situations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a bit of solo fun and reaches new heights with Hermione, Cho and Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try something different and have a solo character.

Harry was always horny and easily got throbbing erections, and could usually be found playing with himself in some sense. As he lived alone, he had plenty of chances to do it so he would do everything that he felt like, whenever he felt like doing it.

This was a day like no other, where Harry would think about what sexual fantasy he wanted to realise. The only one that he could think of, involved going through every female he knew of, and showing them all what he could really do.

Lying on his bed, Harry gently used his toes to remove his socks, before he pulled down his trousers. He enjoyed the feel of cool air over his legs, and his body felt relaxed. Removing his shirt, he was clad only by his bright red briefs.

"It's time for me to get some fun" Harry said "Off you go briefs!"

Harry had lots of underwear, and was most turned on by ripping his own briefs off, not caring that they wouldn't be able to be worn again. His erect penis was now exposed, the foreskin fully retracted to display his purple mushroom head.

"Let's think, who would look great around this cock?" Harry wondered.

He started slowly, by gently massaging his own scrotum. He felt his balls, and this began to make his dick twitch. This was usually how he began his self pleasure, as despite what anyone believed, Harry was still a virgin, and had never experienced intercourse. No girl had ever worshipped his genitals, but his imagination was able to make up for that.

"I think we will go with Hermione today" Harry declared.

Grabbing the lubricant from his bedside cabinet, Harry squirted a large amount on to the palm of his hand. He covered his cock and balls in it, ensuring easy movement for when he was pleasuring himself. Taking a deep breath, Harry began getting into his stride.

"Hermione, use your hand to get me hard" Harry moaned "Let me show you how big I truly am"

He squeezed himself tightly, rubbing up and down slowly to try and simulate Hermione being there. He imagined that she would have a firm, but pleasant grip on him, and the thought of that instantly filled him with excitement.

"You are a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Harry persisted "You want my dick?"

In his head, he could hear her voice. She said yes, and gave him a mischievous smile. It made him stroke slightly faster, and close his eyes as he tried to think about what Hermione might look like. Just as he was getting into it, he imagined her lowering her head towards his member.

"You want to suck it baby?" Harry whispered "You can suck it"

As she was about to suck him, Harry's thoughts went of on a tangent. Suddenly Hermione had turned into Cho, and thought about the Asian girl, picturing her mouth around his cock, and imagining her sucking fiercely on it.

"Cho, you are the best cock sucker" Harry insisted.

His rhythm remained constant, as he wanted to last as long as he could. There had been times in the past when Harry had lost control and reached his orgasm too soon. However on this occasion, Harry managed to calm himself.

"Your mouth is warm" Harry muttered "Keep it going"

To his own surprise, his mind had other ideas as to what he wanted. He pictured Cho removing her mouth from his cock, but as she climbed up to mount him there was another change. Within seconds, Ginny had replaced Cho.

"Ginny, nice you are here" Harry declared "I have to impregnate you"

He could almost feel breath against his skin, as he imagined Ginny squatting over him, and lowering her body. He had the sensation of something nice and warm wrapping itself around his dick, and that was when he removed his hand.

"Your pussy is wet and tight" Harry observed "Bounce on me"

He then saw it clearly in his head, as Ginny started to jump up and down on his length. The one thing he could concentrate on was the satisfying way her breasts moved as she did, as they were completely in sync with each other.

"I wish you could be here for real!" Harry said "I bet you would do anything I would say, you whore!"

Harry grabbed his cock once more, enabling him to feel more intense satisfaction instantly. He imagined Ginny speeding up, and thus he stroked himself quicker and quicker, until he could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Get yourself ready!" Harry ordered "My seed is about to release!"

He was right, with a few more strokes, Harry's body rocked and he shot his cum all over the bed. He kept rubbing, to ensure that he milked every single bit out of himself. He took a few moments to rest and catch his breath, before opening his eyes.

"That was great" Harry whispered "I wish they would really do that for me"

Remaining on the bed, Harry tried to think about everything. He could still feel the lube on his balls, and his penis was beginning to go soft. He could always rely on his imagination, but maybe one day, he wouldn't have to do that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to cheer Albus up after they both go through a break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite ship, in case that wasn't already obvious.

Both Albus and James had been through a rough few days. Teddy had broken up with James, when the young Lupin was caught having an affair with Scorpius Malfoy. What made the situation even worse, was that Scorpius was Albus' boyfriend, so both Potter brothers had been dumped within minutes of each other.

Even though he was heartbroken, James was much better at dealing with pain than Albus. The older Potter was able to look on the bright side and had the motivation to try and find somebody else, but his younger sibling was feeling a lack of confidenc.

James had an idea, that could solve this problem for both himself and Albus. He walked into his brother's bedroom, and could see that he was face down in his pillow, sobbing lightly from the pain in his heart. There was nothing to lose for either of them, so James walked over and sat on the bed, putting a hand on Albus' shoulder.

"Albus, it's okay" James assured "At least we can both get through this together"

"That's all very well James" Albus sobbed "But we shouldn't be going through this in the first place"

"I wish I could make you happy" James sighed.

"I wish we were both happy again" Albus mumbled.

Albus was suffering, and James saw this as an opportunity to try and ease the depression for them both. Gently, he guided Albus so that he was sat up, and they were both facing each other. James put a hand on his brother's left cheek, wiping a tear away.

"What if I could do that?" James pressed.

"What are you suggesting?" Albus posed.

Instead of giving his brother an answer, James pulled his brother close and kissed him gently. He didn't feel any reluctance from Albus, who started kissing back almost instantaneously. When they pulled apart, James explained himself to Albus.

"Why don't we have sex?" James proposed "We both want a good time, and frankly who better than each other?"

"You know what?" Albus reacted "You're right, I would love to"

Pulling out his wand, James quickly stripped both himself and Albus. They were naked with each other for the first time that they could remember. James pulled Albus close once more, and they both felt the warmth radiating from the other.

"Where do you want to start?" James wondered.

"Can you suck me?" Albus pleaded.

With no hesitation, James pushed Albus on the bed on his back, and wrapped his hand around his brother's cock. He put it into his mouth, slowly allowing it to enter until Albus was hitting the back of his throat. It felt even better than with Teddy or Scorpius.

"Well, I needed this" Albus chuckled.

He sat back and relaxed, allowing James to get on with the work. He knew how much his big brother looked after him, but this was going beyond anything he ever expected. He enjoyed the way James used his mouth to give pleasure, but he wasn't entirely satisfied.

"I have to do that to you too" Albus insisted "P-please bro"

"That's cool with me" James agreed "No worries bro"

Swapping positions, Albus let James lay on the bed, and wrapped his hand around James. His brother's cock was bigger than his, but he wasn't complaining. His mouth watered as he gently lowered it down, and when his lips touched the head, it felt even better than he thought it would.

"Wow, this is really nice" James cackled.

Getting a bit more comfortable, James watched as his brother sucked on his dick. His little brother was giving him lots of pleasure, and considering that they always had each other's back, as far as both of them were concerned, they may as well have each other.

"You are getting into it now, aren't you?" James commented.

Pulling Albus off of his cock, James stood up and Albus joined him. They had a chance to look at each other's bodies, and whilst James noticed that Albus was very easy on the eye, Albus saw just how muscular and strong James was.

"I have to know what it's like to be inside you" Albus said.

"What are you waiting for?" James rejoined.

Albus lay back down on the bed, and watched in awe as James climbed on top of him. He was in between James' legs, feeling his brother's muscles next to his body. James moved his hole into position, allowing Albus to push himself inside.

"You are so tight" Albus complimented.

"I bet you are tighter" James teased.

James started by moving, his ass was smashing against Albus' body as he felt his brother go balls deep inside him. He knew they were close as brothers, but now they were literally closer than ever before. Every time he bounced, he heard Albus moan.

"You like my ass around you?" James questioned.

"It's so round and muscular" Albus mumbled.

"I bet you are getting close" James persisted.

"I am" Albus confirmed.

This had the affect of egging James on, as he moved faster and was more rough with him. He knew it was about to happen, and with one final bounce, Albus pulled his brother down, releasing his cum deep inside James' hole. It went so far up that when James got off, nothing fell out.

"I've never released so much" Albus observed.

"I'm glad, but can I have a go now?" James requested.

James lay on the bed as Albus smiled. Now that his brother had reached his peak, he knew that he was going to get his opportunity. Albus' legs were not as muscular, but were pushing into his body just like his had. James was more dominant that Albus, so he pulled his brother down forcefully onto his throbbing member.

"Oh my god, that's huge!" Albus screeched.

"And you are so tight" James retorted.

Albus began bouncing, but he was not quite fast enough for James. His brother took complete control, moving Albus manually to the desired pace. His brother was making him so horny that James knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Am I pleasing you?" Albus enquired.

"So much, you're ass is great" James reacted.

"Are you going to orgasm soon?" Albus asked.

"You can bet on it" James answered.

There was no going back, as James began bouncing Albus with more aggression than before, feeling his self control go away. With a final thrust James was shooting a massive load of cum into Albus, causing them both to moan in ecstasy. He had shot even deeper than Albus had, as once again nothing fell out. Albus could almost feel it sloshing around inside him.

Collapsing down next to James, Albus looked at his brother and felt tears return. He was crying once more, so after James had used his wand to dress them again, he wrapped his arms lovingly around Albus, hoping to calm him.

"What's wrong?" James posed.

"Nothing, I'm so happy that my big brother loves me" Albus sobbed.

"And I'm happy my little brother loves me back" James concurred.

"This was the best" Albus insisted.

Holding his brother close, James couldn't believe that in such a short amount of time, they had gone from being very sad to being on top of the world. Albus could feel his heart race just looking at his brother, and knew that they didn't need anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Harry Potter & Cho Chang & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hermione's assistance, Cho finally gets what she wants from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on an e-mail request for a Harry/Cho/Hermione threesome.

Ever since that kiss during training with Dumbledore's army, Cho had thought about Harry in more than a normal, platonic way. Feeling the gentle way he kissed her lips sent Cho into a trance, and she wanted nothing more than to go out with him and lose her virginity too.

The problem she had was that she didn't know how to tell him, or how to seduce him effectively. This is where Hermione had come into play. She had previously been with Harry, and knew exactly how to push his buttons, so together, she and Cho made a plan to get Harry to sleep with cho.

It all began when Cho was waiting patiently in her empty house, wishing that Harry was there to share it with her. It was a lonely place and she would constantly dream about having company, and still waited silently in the hope that Harry would provide her with it one day.

Meanwhile, Hermione had gone to Harry's house, wanting to try and help Cho out by starting the plan early. She had told Cho that it would begin the following week, but this was a lie, as she wanted to surprise Cho. When Harry opened the door, Hermione didn't hang about.

"Hello Hermione" Harry greeted.

"You've got to come with me Harry" Hermione said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Harry posed.

"It's Cho, she's feeling really hurt and could do with some comfort" Hermione explained.

"Oh dear, poor Cho" Harry muttered "Of course I'll come and see her"

"Thank you" Hermione responded "Now come, there isn't much time to waste"

The way that Harry moved so promptly made Hermione smirk. She was pleased because she knew just how to play him, and this was going to be a key factor in the success of the plan. They walked to Cho's house as if the world would end if they didn't.

When they arrived, Hermione opened the door and led Harry up to Cho's bedroom. She was lying on the bed looking down at the floor, when her attention was caught by Harry's footsteps. Looking up, she saw Hermione and Harry stood by the door.

"Harry?" Cho greeted.

"Hi Cho" Harry replied.

"What are you doing here?" Cho pressed.

"Hermione told me that you needed my comfort" Harry said.

As they were talking, Hermione had subtly locked Cho's bedroom door using her wand. This is when Cho realised that the plan was being implemented. Without giving warning, Hermione then turned her wand to Harry, using a spell to strip him.

"Hermione?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Calm down Harry" Hermione instructed.

Almost immediately, Cho stood up and watched as Hermione used a charm to move Harry onto the bed, and tie him up securely using ropes. As much as Harry was going to try and deny it, his thick, erect penis throbbed and let the girls know he was enjoying this.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"This is all for Cho" Hermione retorted.

Harry watched as Cho and Hermione undressed, revealing their amazing bodies to him. He began to blush, realising that this was becoming a very hot situation. Cho and Hermione lay either side of him on the bed, before caressing him. Hermione massaged his scrotum, whilst Cho started stroking his length.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry moaned "I wasn't expecting anything like this!"

"Just sit back and relax" Hermione soothed "Why don't you try this Cho?"

She quickly lowered her head as Cho watched. Hermione wrapped her lips securely around Harry's dick, and began bobbing up and down on it. She knew that Harry enjoyed this from previous experience, and the light moans emitting from his mouth confirmed it.

"Your lips really do crazy things to me" Harry panted.

"Hermione, you have to let me have a go" Cho pleaded.

Hermione happily obliged, as she removed Harry's dick from her mouth and moved away slightly, allowing Cho to have full access to his genitals. As she took Harry into her mouth, Cho felt her pussy becoming moist.

"That's right Cho, suck him" Hermione encouraged.

"That's a really nice mouth" Harry whispered.

As Cho continued sucking, she began to feel so horny that she sped up, almost sending Harry over the edge right then and there. Hermione could tell and so promptly took Cho's mouth off of Harry's throbbing member.

"You must learn about control" Hermione said "Because we don't want him to release into your mouth"

"Don't we?" Cho reacted "And why not?"

"Wouldn't you rather have him climax deep in your pussy?" Hermione countered.

"I see, then yes I would" Cho stated.

Whilst Cho went to apply lubricant to her body and also Harry's, Hermione kept Harry ready as she gently stroked him. His penis stood proudly, and got even harder as Hermione removed her hand and Cho applied the lubricant.

"You two will love this" Hermione assured.

"I'm so ready for it" Harry declared.

With Hermione's held, Cho climbed on top of Harry and carefully lowered herself down. Feeling the tip of his penis enter her pussy sent a shock wave through her body, but she settled down nicely as her pussy engulfed the rest of the shaft.

"You are really wet" Harry observed.

"And you are so hard" Cho panted.

Hermione was fingering herself as she watched Cho bounce on Harry's dick. This was what Cho had been waiting for, and as her Hymen tore, she felt like there was no stopping her. Hermione was so turned on by it that she squirted very quickly, the fluid landing on the sheets.

"That's it Cho, bounce yourself on him" Hermione teased.

"I can feel my climax approaching" Cho moaned.

"And mine is also very close too" Harry uttered.

Taking a bit of control, Hermione put her hands on Cho's hips and began driving her onto Harry even faster, allowing him to thrust inside her in such a rough way that Cho couldn't hold on. She had her orgasm, squirting all over Harry's cock and balls as she contracted around his prick.

"That was good" Cho rejoined.

"Here I go" Harry reacted.

With a final bounce, Harry's body was now out of his control, as he forcefully shot several jets of his sperm deep inside Cho's pussy. She could feel the hot liquid travel up into her womb, and waited patiently for over a minute as Harry finished shooting.

"Now, are you happy?" Hermione posed.

"So, so happy" Cho declared.

"It was fantastic" Harry agreed.

The girls got changed, but left Harry in position as Cho knew she wanted to do that again. Her body was filled with Harry's juice, and she wanted there to be a constant flow of it, which Hermione was going to make sure Cho recieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I've been writing chapters for the relationship tags already listed.
> 
> A few are based on past requests, others are my own ideas.


	4. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking off from their previous relationships, Teddy and Scorpius have a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow on from Albus/James.

Now that Scorpius was with Teddy, he no longer cared what other people thought about anything. When Teddy had realised that Scorpius was the one he wanted, he quickly broke up with James, and found it easier than he expected. Similarly when Scorpius broke up with Albus, he felt better for it.

They knew the Potter brothers had broken hearts, but that was no longer their problem. They had skipped back to Teddy's house, and were anxious to start getting a little bit physical with one another. Neither of them had ever moved so fast.

As soon as they arrived, Teddy grabbed Scorpius and dragged him into the kitchen. Barely a second had passed when their lips were connected, giving each of them a pleasant feeling of love and lust. As they kissed they removed each other's clothes, knocking pans and cooking equipment of the surfaces around the room.

"You are so sexy" Teddy grunted.

"You are a fine specimen" Scorpius complimented.

They were already naked, and Teddy was proudly carrying his boyfriend around. Scorpius had wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck, and his legs around Teddy's waste. It was a warm sensation that now completely surrounded them.

"I'm so hard right now" Teddy observed.

"I am too, but I know how to help" Scorpius replied.

Scorpius pushed Teddy onto the floor, causing a slight shock to go through the Lupin's body from the cold surface. Scorpius started by kissing Teddy's abs, feeling the soft skin and getting even more horny as he explored Teddy's body.

"You do such a good job worshipping my body" Teddy said.

"But I want to do more" Scorpius responded.

Moving his hand down, Scorpius grabbed Teddy's thick cock. It felt smooth and warm in his grip, and as he began stroking it up and down, he saw what it was doing to his boyfriend. Teddy's breathing became louder, and his face became flushed.

"How does it feel?" Scorpius enquired.

"It feels great" Teddy rejoined.

The way Scorpius moved made Teddy feel brilliant, and he couldn't resist returning the favour. He moved his hand around until he found Scorpius' dick. It wasn't quite as big as his own, not that he cared about size. Teddy just wanted to give Scorpius pleasure.

"You want to thrust into me?" Teddy teased,

"I do" Scorpius muttered.

Sure enough, Scorpius began moving in and out of Teddy's hand, imagining it was one of Teddy's holes. There was a mix of Teddy's smooth hand, with the rough action of Scorpius. Feeling so much intensity, Scorpius wanted to go further.

"Teddy, there is only one thing I want" Scorpius moaned.

"And what would that be Scorpius?" Teddy giggled.

"I want you inside me" Scorpius begged "Please, I need this!"

"Well aren't you a dirty little whore" Teddy joked "If that's what you want, that's what you will get"

Taking control of the situation, Teddy stood up and lifted Scorpius onto the table. He positioned his boyfriend on all fours, and saw that Scorpius had a tight, pink hole. He used his wand to apply some lube, before inserting his finger.

"Wow, you really are tight aren't you?" Teddy said.

"Your finger is doing such a nice action" Scorpius replied.

Using his finger some more, Teddy began moving all around Scorpius' hole, feeling his hole slacken. There was nothing that could stop him, as Scorpius was happy for anything to go. Teddy inserted the rest of his fingers one at a time, stretching Scorpius nicely.

"My hole wants to engulf you" Scorpius declared.

"In that case, you are ready for it" Teddy reacted.

After applying some lubricant to his dick, Teddy stroked himself to make sure he was fully erect. The tip of his penis brushed against Scorpius' hole, causing the younger wizard to moan. Teddy loved teasing people, and he wanted to do that to his boyfriend.

"Please put it in me" Scorpius pleaded.

"Only if you say you're my little slut" Teddy reasoned.

"I'm your slut!" Scorpius beamed "I'm Teddy Lupin's little cock slut"

"That's right" Teddy chuckled "You are, and you need to remember it"

Teddy finally pushed in, watching happily as Scorpius hole stretched in order to take his throbbing member. The grip was tight, and gave him such a good feeling as the Malfoy began moving back on him. They both started moaning.

"Good god, you want it bad" Teddy uttered.

"I want you forever" Scorpius pledged.

Scorpius had never felt like this before, enjoying the way that Teddy was moving. Their bodies were constantly crashing together, as Teddy went balls deep and roughly stimulated Scorpius' prostate. Teddy could see cream being coated over his shaft.

"I'm ready for it" Scorpius said "Give it to me"

"Don't worry" Teddy assured "Here it comes"

Quickening his movements, Teddy felt himself tingle, as his penis shot several jets of semen inside Scorpius. His dick proudly pulsed with each release, giving Scorpius a thorough coating internally. It was all that they both needed.

"Oh god, here I go!" Scorpius screamed.

"Let it out babe" Teddy encouraged.

The husky voice that Teddy used was too much and Scorpius was unable to stop himself. He released his sperm all over the table, creating a pool in the middle. When he was finished, Teddy pulled him up and they kissed once more.

"You know what, I'm thirsty" Teddy sighed.

"I think I know what you're thinking" Scorpius reacted.

They both began licking the table, cleaning it of Scorpius' still hot love juice. Their tongues devoured it all, the taste being constant in their mouths. When they finished, they kissed each other, sharing the remains of the liquid as it was swapped between them.

Without saying anything, Scorpius and Teddy went to shower, before snuggling up in the bedroom. When Scorpius inhaled, he could smell Teddy's masculine scent, which made him feel a sense of inner happiness and relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Albus Severus Weasley & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James catches Albus doing something and decides to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've already done an Albus/James oneshot, but I had this idea and thought it would be best to get it done now so that the rest of the book can move on to other ships.

The Weasley brothers were close, and knew everything about each other. At least, that was what James believed before he discovered something that he found to be a big surprise. Albus was usually a very open person, particularly with his brother.

James remained unaware of a certain turn on that Albus had, one that would give him the chance to really know his brother inside and out. When all was said and done, they were going to get something incredibly special out of it.

Albus was sure that James was busy doing his own thing, so he had the living room to himself. Making sure that no one was around to see him, Albus found his favourite adult DVD and put into the DVD player. He removed his clothes and got into a comfortable position.

Although he had tried his best, he hadn't checked to see what his brother was doing. James had overheard some very interesting sounds coming from the living room, and decided that it would be a great idea to go downstairs to investigate.

As he steadily walked downstairs, he peaked into the living room and saw that Albus was naked. He had nothing against his brother having pleasure, so he walked a little closer to try and access what was going on. He looked at the TV and saw the DVD Albus was watching.

He realised that Albus was watching two men having sex. He never quite understood why Albus never had a girlfriend, but it all made sense to him now. His brother was gay, and he was fine with that. As he took another look at the TV, he noticed that the two men looked very similar. This told James that Albus was watching two brothers having sex.

"Oh James" Albus moaned.

"Albus, why didn't you tell me you were interested in me?" James interrupted.

In a split second, Albus' head shot around to see James. He felt so embarrassed that his brother had caught him in this situation, as there was no way for him to explain what was going on. James decided to take the initiative.

"Bro, just talk to me" James encouraged "Why are you watching two brothers do each other?"

"I... I like the dynamic" Albus replied "W-when brothers love each other, i-it can be really hot"

This made James chuckle, as he knew that his brother was hard, not just because of the video he was watching, but because of him. James loved Albus very much, but had never thought about his brother in that way before.

"If you want, we could do what they're doing" James proposed.

"You would dominate me?" Albus wondered.

"If that would make you happy" James persisted.

"I want that so much" Albus confirmed.

The next course of action was immediate, as James removed his own clothes, showing Albus his whole body with pride. He watched as Albus simply admired him, gasping with how gorgeous the older wizard was, and looking forward to what they were going to do.

"Can I touch it?" Albus posed.

"Of course, let me sit down" James responded.

Taking a seat next to Albus, James put his hands by his sides, and allowed his brother to wrap a hand around his semi erect penis. Albus was very gentle, as his brother was his hero and he didn't want to do anything to truly hurt him.

"You can squeeze a bit more, if you want to" James reacted.

"Okay then, I will" Albus retorted.

It didn't take much encouragement, as Albus tightened his grip and heard the moan that escaped from James' mouth. This made him relax, happy in the knowledge that his brother wanted him to be a bit more rough with his actions.

"That feels very good" James stated.

"How about this?" Albus questioned.

He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around James' length. It was an in the moment thing, but he was glad he did it. He could feel James' cock getting very hard, as he slobbered lovingly up and down it. They had never been so intimate.

"I quite like that" James mumbled "That is just... oh Albus!"

It made Albus feel pleased that James was enjoying himself so much. He used his mouth to caress every part of James' dick, from the tip all the way down to the base. James moved his hand so that he was rubbing Albus' back.

"Do you want to go to the next level?" James posed.

"I would love that James!" Albus concurred "Quickly!"

"All in good time" James calmed.

"Don't be a tease" Albus rejoined.

Pushing his brother onto his back, James lifted Albus' legs up and pulled them apart, which spread Albus' cheeks in an inviting way. He saw Albus' hole, it was tight and pink, just as James expected. Putting his finger in, he heard his brother gasp.

"I've waited so long for you to put yourself inside me" Albus explained.

"That hole clearly needs to be broken in" James chuckled.

As James moved his finger around, he could feel that Albus' hole started to relax. It gave him a new feeling, as James had longer fingers and was able to go deeper than Albus had ever reached. Feeling even more horny, Albus grabbed James' hand and pushed the finger further.

"I think that's as deep as my finger will go" James observed.

"Then we need to try something else" Albus muttered.

"Is it time for some cock up ass action?" James cackled.

"I think so" Albus agreed.

There was such an overwhelming sensation of lust as James positioned himself. Albus rested his legs on James' shoulders, and closed his eyes as James put the tip of his dick at his hole. James caressed Albus' ass cheeks to sooth him, before pushing his entire cock in with a quick movement.

"J-James!" Albus screeched "That's deep!"

"Good Albus" James replied "We're fully connected"

Albus' hole felt smooth and hot around James, causing the younger wizard to make a few groans. As he started to move, James decided to be rough with his brother, knowing that this would make their experience even more intense.

"Faster!" Albus begged "Deeper!"

"No problem" James concurred "You can have everything"

James saw Albus grab his own dick, and stroke himself as James violated his hole. Not in a million years did either of them expect this to happen, but they were both overjoyed that it was happening. Leaning down, James pushed his lips against Albus' and this gave more meaning and love to their sexual encounter.

"I love you James" Albus declared.

"I love you too Albus" James reacted.

"I can't hold on much longer" Albus stated.

"That's okay as it's the same for me" James assured.

Removing himself from his brother, James sat back on the sofa, with Albus moving to sit down next to him. Reaching over, James began stroking Albus' dick as well as his own. They kissed once more, with Albus allowing James to do the work.

"I can't stop it!" Albus uttered "Aah!"

Feeling Albus twitch, James stroked faster and watched as his brother shot a load onto his stomach. There was quite a bit of cum, and James was very impressed with the way Albus released. He continued to stroke himself whilst Albus recovered.

"That was so good" Albus complimented.

"I knew you enjoyed it" James responded.

"Let's help you out" Albus proposed.

"Please do" James laughed.

Taking his hand away, James watched as Albus put a hand around his erect cock. He knew it wasn't going to take long, as his balls were telling him that he needed to let his load out. Albus stroked up and down five times, before James couldn't control himself.

"There it is!" James commented "Whoa!"

Noticing James' cock pulsate, Albus rubbed and observed happily as James shot his load all over his stomach, and parts of his chest. It was about double the amount that Albus released, and James couldn't believe his balls could hold so much. When Albus stopped, they both took a moment to calm down, before talking.

"Now that was cool" James stated.

"But we're covered in sperm" Albus noted.

"I have an idea" James replied.

"You do?" Albus wondered.

Using his wand, James summoned two glasses from the kitchen and put them on the table beside the sofa. He then used a spell to move Albus' cum into one glass, and his own sperm into the other. Grabbing both glasses, James looked at Albus.

"Cheers!" James beamed.

"Cheers!" Albus concurred.

He drank from the glass that contained Albus' semen, whilst Albus drank James' semen from the other glass. They gulped it down with one swift action, and analysed the taste. They had both tasted their own loads in the past, and to their amazement, the brother's cum tasted the same.

"What do you say we get dressed?" James suggested.

"I'd say that's a good idea" Albus agreed.

As the put their clothes back on, they were quick to make sure that they hadn't missed any fluid. Once they were satisfied, they went into the kitchen and ate lunch. With the taste of the liquid still in each other's mouths, the food was even more delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next up will be Harry/Ginny.


	6. Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tries to convince Harry to give her something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request...
> 
> "Harry/Ginny - Ginny is pregnant and has a pregnancy kink. She isn't getting any intimacy from Harry and tells him about her feelings. Maybe add some nipple play and/or lactation"

It was a very interesting time in Ginny and Harry's married life. Ginny was four months pregnant, with their son who they had decided to call James. Harry was excited about becoming a dad and was doing his best to prepare.

Ginny really appreciated the fact that Harry was taking it so seriously. However, she was becoming slightly sad at the fact that she was being denied one thing that she craved. She was beginning to feel desperate for some attention.

Harry was reading his book and was allowing his mind to wonder, when Ginny walked into their bedroom and decided that this couldn't continue. She knew what she wanted, and wasn't going to stop until she got.

"Harry, we have to talk" Ginny opened.

"Okay, what about?" Harry posed.

"We have lost our intimacy" Ginny replied.

"Ginny, that's not true" Harry countered.

"We haven't had sex in four months" Ginny complained "And I really can't stand it"

"I thought you would want to rest" Harry reacted "You are pregnant and I didn't want to put you under unnecessary strain"

It was difficult to stay angry, because Ginny knew Harry loved her and was just trying to look after his wife. In this situation, she still had needs and they were overriding any of her doubts of doing it.

"I need this" Ginny sighed "I need to feel you inside me"

"Are you sure?" Harry wondered "I don't want to upset you"

"Then you should do it for me" Ginny responded.

"Very well" Harry agreed.

Slowly, Ginny removed her clothes, revealing her body to Harry, as well has her inflated stomach area. Her desires were getting the better of her, and she literally grabbed Harry's clothes and ripped them all off.

"You really do want this" Harry observed.

"Be a good husband and satisfy your wife" Ginny encouraged.

"And how can I do that?" Harry persisted.

"My breasts are aching" Ginny muttered "Please, suck my nipples"

He was unable to deny her anything, so Harry let Ginny sit down on the bed, and squatted in front of her. He used his finger and thumb to pinch one of her nipples, whilst he began sucking the other one. Ginny felt immediately much better.

"This is a relief" Ginny commented.

As he kept sucking, Harry noticed how his wife was enjoying the experience. He licked over it before he noticed something. She was beginning to lactate, which made Harry rock hard. He had to get it into his mouth, so he sucked once more.

"That is giving me the best feeling" Ginny moaned.

"It tastes s-so d-delicious" Harry stuttered.

"Can I taste you now?" Ginny requested.

"Sure, go ahead" Harry concurred.

She got on her knees, and kissed Harry's cock. It was huge, and she knew just how powerful his semen was. As she put her mouth around the head, she heard Harry let out a loud grunt. When Harry looked down at his wife, he realised that he had been missing out by depriving her of sex.

"That feeling is one I've missed" Harry stated.

It wasn't long before Ginny was sucking on his penis, making sure that her saliva was all over it. His dick was shining in the light, and after a few more moments, Harry began releasing pre-cum into her mouth. The flavour was comforting, but she wasn't prepared to have a mouthful of cum. She stood up and began kissing Harry passionately, allowing their tongues to wrestle.

"Why did you stop?" Harry wondered.

"I want you inside my pussy" Ginny pleaded "It's had a lack of pleasure and I want to change that"

"But you're pregnant, surely that'll make it less satisfying?" Harry argued "I know you like getting pregnant, but can you manage more than carrying James?"

It was true, the bit that turned Ginny on the most was the fact that she could get pregnant from Harry, but she didn't care that she was already pregnant. She just wanted to feel her true connection with Harry once more.

"Just do it, for me babe?" Ginny begged.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to disuade her, so lying on the bed, he invited her to climb on top of him. He knew that she would probably be slightly heavier than last time, but he noted it would probably make it easier to go deep inside her.

Ginny lined up the opening of her clit with the tip of his penis. She gently lowered herself down, and could feel her vagina pulling apart as his dick slid gratifyingly inside of her. The moist skin was wrapped snuggly around his dick.

"Ginny, this is better than I remember" Harry commented.

"Harry I know, you are making me even more wet" Ginny stated.

Grabbing her ass cheeks in his hands, Harry began bouncing Ginny on his member. There was a sloppy, squelching sound as she moved along him, and she was finally getting her wish to have Harry inside her once more.

"Put a baby inside of me again" Ginny encouraged "Coat my walls in cum"

"You want my cum?" Harry teased "You want to feel my milk inside you?"

She moaned instead of replying with words, as Harry's words were getting her close. As he pushed against her g-spot, it happened and she squirted. Her juices flowed all over Harry's balls and legs, whilst coating his cock.

"It's down to you" Ginny mumbled "Show me who's boss"

"My dick is ready" Harry declared "Say hello to Potter sperm"

With a final bounce, Harry's toes curled and he shot his love juice deep inside his wife. It made her swell slightly as there was so much of it. Leaning back down, Ginny kissed Harry again, in satisfaction that her husband was attending her desires.

"I hope that's put a second baby in me" Ginny stated.

"We'll have to wait and see, and they will be called either Albus or Lily" Harry responded.

Nodding along, Ginny climbed off of her husband. She looked back at him, seeing the same gentle smile that he reserved only for her. As she got changed, she watched Harry get dressed and could still smell sex in the air. She hoped it was going to become a regular activity once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst in a public park, Harry and Luna get a little frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request from Part 1...
> 
> Harry/Luna (outdoor sex) "She moaned deeper as the harsh bark of the tree rubbed against her breasts as he continued to thrust wildly"

Luna was in love with Harry, he really treated her like a princess. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her, and she was very pleased at the fact that he was so willing to give her a great amount of pleasure.

They were sat down on a bench in a park, snuggled into each other's bodies. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, allowing her thoughts to go wild as she felt herself becoming horny. They had slept together for the first time the previous evening, but now she wanted something new.

"Harry, I feel like doing something" Luna said.

"What would you like to do?" Harry wondered.

"It's a nice day with a gentle breeze" Luna explained "Lets have sex outdoors"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that" Harry agreed "Sounds kinky"

Harry knew that they would have to be careful, as it was a public park that wasn't deserted. Going behind a tree, Harry stripped his clothes off, but Luna wanted him to be in control, so as she pressed his lips against his, Harry began undoing her clothes.

"Get me naked sweetie" Luna whispered "I know you want to be in my knickers"

He started by unzipping her dress, which was strapless and fell down towards her feet. The wind blew through her hair nicely, allowing her to feel chilled and calm. Harry then undid her bra, releasing her juicy breasts for him to look at.

"You have a wholesome pair" Harry commented "They are fantastic"

"It will only get better baby" Luna giggled.

"I bet it will" Harry agreed.

He pulled her knickers down, exposing the last part of her body. Harry's cock was throbbing with excitement, as he remembered how it felt to be inside her lovely pussy. He hoped that being outdoors would add to the sensuality.

"Luna, let me have that pussy" Harry pleaded.

"Go for it Harry" Luna reacted.

He pushed her onto the ground, allowing the grass to coil around her body. Spreading her legs apart, Harry lowered his head, and began kissing her clit. He felt his heart pounding, as whilst he was very turned on, he worried about being caught.

"You can do anything you like to my vagina" Luna permitted "Use it to please yourself"

"I'll please you first" Harry insisted "It needs some attention"

Harry began licking Luna's moist pussy, enjoying the feel of the skin around his tongue. He started to make his tongue dance around her entrance, stimulating her in a tickling action. She was going into lust overdrive.

"Harry, your dick was great last night" Luna complimented "Let me have it again"

"Okay honey" Harry rejoined "You can worship it, my dear Luna"

He stood up, to lean against the tree. He watched as Luna walked in front of him, before crouching down so that her face was level with his genitals. Slowly, she moved towards the tip, wanting to try and tease him first.

"You are going to be my little slut" Harry stated.

"I want your cock only" Luna responded.

As Luna put his dick into her mouth, Harry let out a small gasp. He loved all of Luna's holes, particularly her mouth as it never failed to make him feel horny. She slurped along his length, wanting to try and get Harry as close as possible.

"Oh yeah, that's what my dick wants" Harry encouraged.

As she got into it, she heard footsteps approaching. It caused her to start sucking faster, in order to finish quicker, but then she realised that it would bring her no pleasure that way. Looking across, she saw Hermione walking by, and using Harry's invisibility cloak, she was able to hide her body.

She walked out from behind the tree, ensuring Harry was out of sight as Hermione approached. She tried to keep calm, and stop her juices from trickling down her leg. Even though Hermione wouldn't be able to see it, Luna would be unable to not react.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good Hermione, you?" Luna answered.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the weather" Hermione said.

"Me too" Luna rejoined.

Hermione left with a smile on her face, leaving Luna to pick up where she left off. Approaching Harry, she grabbed his penis with her hand, but instead of sucking on him again, she had to have him inside her.

"Harry, I don't want to wait" Luna said "You have to shag me"

"Someone wants to be a slut" Harry chuckled "Ready to get to work?"

Luna nodded, and assumed the position. She faced away from Harry and leaned against the tree, her arms wrapped around it for stability. She was so excited for Harry to put his length in her moist opening, that she began creaming before he even entered.

"Don't tease me" Luna pleaded "Put your cock inside me now"

"Stay cool baby" Harry soothed "My dick is ready to enter"

Lining himself up with her pussy, Harry began by gently pushing the tip in, before he began going deep inside her. She had no problems accomodating his length, as her walls stretched to allow him to enter with ease.

He moved in and out of her slowly to begin with, wanting her to feel every inch of his dick. Her pussy gripped tightly onto his penis, sending pleasure through both of them as he butt began to jiggle with the movement.

"Harry, you are so big" Luna moaned "My clit will only serve you"

"Luna you whore" Harry chuckled "My cock is going to rip your pussy apart"

Harry picked up his pace slightly, and could feel her grip relax as her pussy became wetter. She moaned deeper as the harsh bark of the tree rubbed against her breasts as he continued to thrust wildly.

Her whole body felt as if it was going to spasm with delight. She felt like someone was controlling her every movement, allowing her to put everything she had out for Harry. She could feel her g-spot being stimulated as his shaft rubbed against it.

"Squirt for me honey" Harry pleaded "Let me feel it around my dick"

"Only if you shoot inside me" Luna reasoned "Let your cum coat my whole vagina"

The dirty talk began their orgasms, as Luna contracted around his huge girth. She had never squirted so much in her life, but it had given her the best feeling of gratification in the world. She noticed how Harry moved around her with even more ease.

"I'm going to give you a full load of milk" Harry assured.

"I can't wait" Luna retorted.

With a final thrust, Harry's balls tensed and he shot five thick, long jets of creamy cum into her pussy. He shot a few smaller jets as he began moving out, and this allowed her walls to get smeared with his semen.

"Wow, that was really, really sexy" Harry commented.

"Hopefully not for the last time" Luna responded.

The kissed once more using their tongues, enjoying the way that their tongues collided and licked each other. They quickly got their clothes back on, and walked away as if nothing had happened. As Hermione walked back past, she gave them a knowing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lived up to expectations.


	8. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James overhears Albus and discovers something that shocks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this oneshot.

When James returned home after a hard day's work, he wasn't expecting to find out something so interesting about Albus. They had become distant ever since James got his job, but they still loved each other very much.

After entering the house, James calmly went upstairs as he wanted to change into his casual clothes. He heard water falling, and figured that Albus must have been having a quick shower. James walked into his bedroom, and sat down on his bed.

A few moments later, James remembered that he had left his tank top in the bathroom. He really needed it which meant that he had to go in and try not to disturb his brother. This task was going to take a careful mindset.

Oblivious, to any of this, Albus had already finished his shower, but had kept the water running for a different reason. He had one thing more to do, that he wouldn't be able to do with anyone else present. They would find him disgusting if they were to find out.

Slowly, James opened the bathroom door and looked to see that Albus had put the shower curtain across. He tried not to pay attention to his brother, but just as he found his tank top, he heard a slight moan coming from behind the curtain.

Curiousity got the better of James, who felt obliged to see what was going on. Slowly, he pulled the curtain back to peak inside, and couldn't believe the sight that was in front of him. Albus was bent over and had enchanted a dildo to thrust into himself.

"Albus?" James muttered "Bro are you okay?"

There was no reply, as Albus was too into his pleasure to pay attention to anything else. James couldn't help but notice the way Albus' ass happily engulfed the dildo, but things then took a turn, which made James feel complete shock.

"Oh James, this is your hole now!" Albus moaned "That's it, take what's yours"

The shock faded as James looked down and realised that he had also become hard at this point. Even though he knew it was wrong, James also knew that Albus wanted to be dominated by him. This made the older brother take his clothes off.

Using a charm, James stopped time, and climbed into the shower behind his brother. He promptly removed the dildo, and replaced it with his own penis, which was much bigger in any event. Once he was satisfied he was in the position that the dildo had been in, James resumed time.

"If only you could do this to me for real James" Albus uttered.

"But Albus, I am right here and this is real" James interjected.

It took a few moments for Albus to realise what was going on. Tentatively, he reached behind and felt his brother's leg, which made him gasp in panic. He pushed James away quickly, and looked anywhere other than where his brother was, feeling ashamed.

"Why are you here, spying on me?" Albus posed.

"I wanted to get my tank top, but then I heard you" James explained.

"I bet you hate me now don't you?" Albus spluttered "Your stupid little gay brother who is so deeply in love with you"

"How did you even get to that conclusion?" James questioned "I was clearly happy to be inside you, didn't you notice that?"

At that point, Albus realised that James was telling the truth. James had willingly inserted himself into Albus' ass, and that gave Albus the confidence to finally look at his brother. He saw that James' expression was of gentle concern.

"You were?" Albus reacted "For real?"

"When I saw you with that dildo, it turned me on" James declared "And I thought you would prefer it if my actual penis was inside you"

"So, you are okay with it?" Albus pressed.

"I am bro" James confirmed.

A moment passed where they simply looked at one another, before James pulled Albus close and kissed him. Their bodies were against each other, and with no one else home, James reached over to turn the shower off.

"Can you... Start by sucking me off?" Albus wondered "Don't feel like you have to"

"Of course I will" James agreed "I think you know that I would do anything to make you truly happy"

Getting onto his knees, James took his brother's cock proudly into his mouth, feeling Albus instantly relax at the sensation. Albus wasn't quite as big as James was, but he was still considerably larger than most, and it gave James a warm feeling that he was helping Albus out.

"Jamie, this is intense" Albus panted.

It was so intense that Albus could feel his orgasm building rapidly as the action turned him on. As James' mouth engulfed him, Albus lost his control, and thrust into James. With a final movement, Albus released his sperm into James' mouth, feeling an overwhelming sense of pleasure. James played with the cum before swallowing it.

"God, I've never felt so good" Albus complimented.

"So, why don't you return the favour?" James suggested.

This put a smile on Albus' face, as now he was going to experience his brother's cock for real, in a mutually loving situation. After kneeling on the floor, Albus opened his mouth and watched as James inserted his cock inside. It was huge, and at first Albus doubted he could take it all.

"Take your time" James soothed.

After taking a moment to adapt, Albus went the rest of the way down James' dick. He gagged at first, but this soon abated as his throat accommodated his brother's length. As he began to move, Albus looked up saw the happiness on his brother's face.

"Alby, you are really good" James moaned.

As much as James and Albus were enjoying the experience, there was one thing that Albus wanted, and James knew all too well. He pushed Albus off of his dick, and then began being a little bit more forceful.

"It's time to go all the way" James said.

"Please, use me however you want" Albus begged.

Turning hi brother around, James bent Albus over and guided his cock into his brother's hole. This time, he could feel Albus happily pushing back onto him. Once he was balls deep, James held himself in position, before roughly thrusting into Albus.

"Oh god, that is so good" Albus moaned.

"Your ass stretches nicely" James grunted.

They crashed into each other repeatedly, feeling the ecstasy of the moment take over. James was so strong and really made Albus feel safe as they continued. As Albus pushed back, he didn't know just how close James was.

"You're going to make me cum soon" James declared.

"When you're ready, please shoot in my mouth" Albus pleaded.

This conversation was helping everything to run along smoothly, but James knew this was his time. He pulled out of Albus, who turned around and got back on his knees as James stroked his cock right in front of Albus' face.

"Let me have it all" Albus whispered.

"You can, here you go" James reacted.

With a final stroke, James shot a huge load of semen into Albus' mouth, flooding it completely with the hot fluid. Albus struggled to fit it all in, but somehow managed to swallow everything. As he stood back up, Albus kissed James, who held his younger brother protectively.

"I love you Jamie" Albus declared.

"I love you too Alby" James responded.

They quickly washed each other off, before getting changed and going to sit down on the sofa downstairs. When Harry and Ginny got home, the brothers were asleep, and their parents were none the wiser for their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I am currently working on a mini series which merges a few requests that I've had previously.
> 
> These requests include  
> \- Albus Severus & James Sirius  
> \- Ginny Weasley & Albus Severus & James Sirius  
> \- Hermione Granger & Albus Severus & James Sirius  
> \- Ginny Weasley & Hermione Granger  
> \- Rose Weasley & Hugo Weasley


	9. Albus Severus & James Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus catches James in the shower and finds out something about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Hermione/Ginny/Albus/James mini series.

Albus and James were always very close as brothers. Whenever they got the opportunity, they would hang out together. Both were openly bisexual, and had been trying to work out who they were the most attracted to.

James was slightly more reserved that Albus, who would quite happily tell him who was hot without batting an eye lid. It wasn't that James had a lack of confidence, it was more the fact that he was quite taken with one person.

Walking towards the bathroom, Albus heard something strange. It was a noise he had never heard before. The door was open, but the room was filled with steam. He entered with anticipation, and wanted to know what was going on.

Then there was talking, in a voice he knew well. It was James, who was in the shower and getting very horny from the sound of it. To start, Albus thought it would be a good idea to leave, but then the talking became clearer and made Albus beam. James was rubbing the shaft of his penis, which was hard.

"Oh Albus, your hand feels great around my cock" James moaned "That's it, rub up and down"

This gave Albus a chance to think about one thing, which was James. He knew that he and his brother loved each other dearly, but now he was beginning to feel different. Knowing that his brother felt this way, Albus took a chance by getting naked.

"Your hole is so tight" James persisted "Let me invade it"

"Okay James" Albus interrupted "Go for it"

Quicker than a flash, James stopped stroking himself and looked at his brother. His cheeks went red as he felt like he had just made a fool of himself. Albus was feeling a little disappointed that his brother had stopped.

"You can go on" Albus rejoined "And I can help you"

"Wait, you want to help me?" James responded.

"Yes, and I'll start by using my hands" Albus stated.

As the water still fell, James stood against the wall as Albus wrapped his hand around his brother cock. It was as if time had stopped in that moment, as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. James couldn't fight his urges anymore, and grabbed Albus dick.

"How come your hand is so much softer than mine?" James posed.

"Probably because I use hand cream" Albus explained.

"Perhaps I should start using it too" James commented.

"Your hand feels perfect to me" Albus assured.

They began moving closer, with their lips interlocking very passionately. There had never been such a sweet kiss for either of them before, but feeling the warmth of the shower, they had more and more pleasure.

"Can you suck me?" Albus requested "Your lips are really nice against mine"

Albus swapped positions with James as he leaned against the wall, watching his taller brother squat down in front of him. He started to get impatient as James stalled, but relief went through his body the moment that James' wet mouth was around his length.

"What took us so long?" Albus moaned "I wish I hadn't told you how hot other people are"

James didn't mind in reality, now that his brother was showing him appreciation. As he sucked his younger brother's member, James felt his own cock pulsating. It made him go faster, slobbering over Albus' penis.

"You know, this is getting me so turned on" Albus whispered.

This gave James a signal that Albus wasn't going to take much work. He caressed Albus' leg with his hand, moving up until he was cupping Albus' scrotum. He noticed that Albus had tensed and began thrusting into his mouth.

"James, open up!" Albus ordered.

Sadly, Albus was too quick and shot a load deep at the back of James' throat. It made him feel so happy that his big brother had made him spunk, even though he had only found out minutes ago that James felt that way.

"That was a big load Albus" James complimented.

"How about you get your wish?" Albus proposed.

"Okay, come on then" James agreed "Bend over and face away from me"

Turning the water off, James watched Albus get into the requested position. He put a hand on Albus' shoulders, massaging his little brother lovingly. He inserted a finger into his brother's hole without using lubricant.

"Ow!" Albus screeched "That hurt!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how tight you are" James responded "Please don't be mad"

"I'm a bit surprised, that's all" Albus reacted.

"I never want to hurt you" James soothed "You will tell me if it hurts won't you?"

"Of course" Albus retorted.

"Your hole is nice, I have to get inside you" James chuckled.

Smiling at his brother, Albus pulled his cheeks apart, and pushed himself against James' throbbing dick. Grabbing his shaft, James directed the tip of his penis into Albus' hole, and gently pushed in to ensure Albus would have time to get used to the feeling.

"Is that okay?" James wondered.

"Let me answer you with my body" Albus giggled.

In a swift move, Albus pushed himself all the way back on James, so that his cheeks touched his brother's hips. This made James smile, as he realised that his brother was more prepared than he had originally thought.

"Don't pause, exert your manly energy over me" Albus teased.

As he grabbed Albus' hips, James started by pushing his brother away, before forcefully pulling him back down. The moan that Albus let out made James even more horny, as he too moaned in pure ecstasy. They were moving in sync with each other.

"Your hole is warm and inviting" James complimented.

"Are you going to release a big load inside of me?" Albus mumbled.

"I will" James pledged "But where?"

"Can it be in my mouth, please?" Albus begged.

He had to act now, as he was going to release soon. Removing himself from Albus, James turned him around and pushed him down onto his knees. He began stroking himself with a determination he didn't know he possessed.

"I hope I'm delicious!" James screamed.

His penis went crazy as it twitched, powerfully shooting a thick jet of cum into his brothers mouth. Albus waited for James to finish, before taking his brother's member back into his mouth for a final time, to get any last little drops.

"You definitely are tasty" Albus declared.

"As are you" James said.

"But, let's get dressed and watch TV" Albus suggested.

"What a great idea" James agreed.

They stepped out of the shower and dried each other off, carefully ensuring that they were clean and free of excess water. They went to their respective bedrooms to get dressed once more, before meeting outside Albus' room.

Holding hands, they walked downstairs to the living room, and saw Ginny sat down watching TV so they joined her. She looked at them happily as they held each other protectively, but she had other ideas than simply watching TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	10. Ginny Weasley & Albus Severus & James Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When at her most horny, Ginny turns to her sons for satisfation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Hermoine/Ginny/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Based on the following request from Part 1...
> 
> Ginny/Albus Severus & James Sirius (Double Vaginal) "No need to fight boys, Mummy's big enough for two."

Ginny was happily watching the TV, having guessed what her sons had been doing. She was proud of them for being themselves and for looking after each other. It gave her some positive vibes during a time when things weren't going very well.

She and Hermione had grown closer, as Ron and Harry were away for several months, undertaking some special work for the ministry. It had left her wanting someone to appreciate her in the way Harry used to. He would always give her perverse sensuality.

When Albus and James walked downstairs, she smiled. They were her life, and she couldn't have asked for two more amazing sons. They sat down next to her, snuggling one another protectively. Without thinking about what she was saying, Ginny embarrassed them.

"I recognise that smell" Ginny commented "That's sperm"

"Mum!" Albus complained "Why did you say that?"

"I think you know why" Ginny muttered "You are both dirty boys"

"But mum" James reacted "We were just having some fun"

Ginny could feel herself getting wet, knowing that her sons were now going to have to do what she said. There was an opportunity for her to try and get something back that she would literally do anything for. She moved, sitting in between her sons.

"I don't mind you two doing that" Ginny stated "But why not let mummy join in?"

"Hang on, are you saying that you want a threesome?" James posed.

"Us three together, having sex. That's what you are suggesting?" Albus pressed.

"Yes, and why not?" Ginny challenged "Don't I deserve some pleasure"

"But I've never been inside a pussy before" Albus argued.

"Neither have I, and we don't want to disappoint you" James replied.

Using her wand, Ginny swiftly removed all of their clothes, flinging them haphazardly over onto the floor. She saw that they were both well endowed, but James was bigger than Albus. She rubbed her hands up and down their lengths, feeling them relax into her grip.

"I can show you both a good time" Ginny said "If you can do the same for me"

They closed their eyes, allowing Ginny to explore their bodies freely. She could feel the excitement rising within her, as her moisture became more prominent. Her morals were no longer present, as she carefully moved her head towards James' dick, putting it in her mouth. James let out a manly sound that was reminiscent of his dad.

"Oh mum" James grunted "You're as good as Albus at that"

"Thanks" Albus responded "Is that mouth nice?"

"It is" James confirmed.

"Nice" Albus whispered.

As James was getting his dick sucked, Albus watched with interest, which kept his motor running. Her speed grew as the seconds ticked by, but after a few minutes, Albus wanted to have some of her attention, and he told her of it.

"Come on" Albus complained "I'm here too, you know"

"Hold on" James retorted "You'll get your turn, I'm sure"

Hearing her sons fight over her made Ginny feel good about herself. She took James out of her mouth and moved her lips towards Albus' dick. James watched as it went into his brother's mouth, although Albus had a slightly less masculine reaction. He moaned in a high pitch, sounding almost like his mum.

"Yes!" Albus gasped "Please do it!"

"You are so easy" James teased "I thought I was better than her"

"You are both very good" Albus assured.

"Enjoy" James encouraged.

As Ginny started covering his shaft in her hot saliva, Albus grabbed his mother's head and began pushing her down with more force. It made Ginny get into another positon, on her hands and knees, which her holes facing James.

"Looks like someone is our slut now" James declared.

"We'll show her" Albus added.

As Albus was still exploring Ginny's mouth, James knelt down behind his mum, and put his face towards her pussy. Sticking his tongue out, he began licking her entrance, ensuring that she was well lubricated, before he put his tongue inside her.

"Your dad used to do that for me" Ginny moaned "That tongue is great"

Not wanting to miss out on anything, Albus stood up and together with James, he turned Ginny around so that her legs were hanging off of the edge of the sofa, giving both of them access to her sopping wet clit. They licked up either side of her entrance, before Albus pushed his tongue in.

"Your tongues are so alike" Ginny persisted "Give mummy pleasure"

It gave James the prompt to push his finger into his mother's entrance. Just before he did, he let Albus suck it to lubricate him. Albus continued licking, whilst James began using his finger to tease his mother's hole.

"Jamie, do it for mummy" Ginny pleaded.

Pulling Albus out of the way, James finally inserted his finger into Ginny's hole. It was different to what he thought, but even more pleasant than he imagined. Albus put his finger in James' mouth, wanting to copy his brother's actions.

"Alby, it's your turn" Ginny observed.

As James moved away, Albus put his finger carefully into Ginny. Her clit was contracting slightly around him, and she knew she couldn't hold on forever. He tried to go slowly in order to make sure that she didn't peak too soon.

"I need you both deep inside me" Ginny begged "Give it to mummy"

Ginny stood up, whilst James lay down on the sofa, and Albus looked angry. He didn't get why his older brother got to go first, and stopped his mother from climbing on top. Before anything happened, he wanted answers.

"Why does James get priority?" Albus questioned.

"Because I'm older" James explained.

"That's no excuse" Albus countered.

"No need to fight boys, Mummy's big enough for two" Ginny soothed.

As she sat down on top of James, the older brother inserted his rock hard cock into Ginny. Albus mounted her from the rear, feeling a bit of resistance from her entrance at first. He didn't give up, and within a few seconds, both he and James were deep inside her.

"That's stretching me out so well!" Ginny moaned.

"Bounce for us" James ordered.

"We'll reward you" Albus added.

As Ginny bounced, she felt both of her sons' penises moving in and out of her. James and Albus looked at each other, sharing a tender smile, as Ginny worked hard to please them. Her skin was smooth, and felt pleasant as it rubbed against their skin.

"I'm getting close" James stated.

"Me too" Albus reacted.

"Just squirt it all inside me" Ginny instructed.

Ginny looked even more excited as she felt her sons moving in and out delightfully. James couldn't hold it in, and with a big thrust, he shot a thick load into his mother. She felt it travelling up her body, which began to tense pending the arrival of her own orgasm.

"That's the best" James declared.

"Her I go" Albus rejoined.

There was no time to speak, as Albus proudly released his own load into Ginny. She could feel her insides swell as they got covered in two big streams of cum. She was still yet to release, and now she was getting frustrated.

"What a great experience" Albus observed.

"It was intense" James affixed.

"But mummy needs to squirt on you both now" Ginny mumbled.

With a final bounce, Ginny felt her pussy contract around their two semi erect dicks. Her juices flowed down onto their genitals, giving them both a warm sensation. Slowly, she climbed off of them, with their penises falling out simultaneously.

"You two are such studs" Ginny complimented.

Before they said another word, the front door was unlocked and Hermione suddenly entered. She was shocked at what she was seeing, but also strangely turned on. She wasn't sure exactly why it had happened, all she knew was that she wanted it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	11. Hermione Granger & Albus Severus & James Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her desires quenched with Albus and James with some foot worship action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Hermione/Ginny/Albus/James mini series.

When Hermione looked at Ginny, she saw that devilish grin on her face. She could tell that Ginny was finally satisfied, after months of not getting any action. Her pulse began going wild, as she stared at the three naked bodies on the sofa.

"So, you three have been..." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, they've given me a good time!" Ginny beamed.

"But what about you?" Albus posed.

"Don't you miss uncle Ron?" James pressed.

"I do, but I could never truly replace him" Hermione sighed "He's the only one I want to reserve my vagina for"

"Well, can't my sons at least help you out?" Ginny wondered "They don't have to penetrate"

Hermione considered her options, knowing that there were two strapping young men sat in front of her. She tried to think of any other alternative, but her needs had to come first, so she looked at the boys with a smile, before taking off her clothes.

"Only if you leave us to it Ginny" Hermione agreed.

"Very well, have fun you lot" Ginny giggled.

Watching their mum leave, Albus and James could feel a new sensation. Their cocks were spent and they were therefore happy that Hermione didn't want either of their cocks inside her clit. As they waited for her instructions, the two young wizards gave Hermione their full attention.

"Where do you want to start?" James posed.

"We will do anything for you" Albus pledged.

"Please worship my feet" Hermione requested.

She sat down on the sofa, and rested her feet on the table. Albus took the left foot, whilst James took the right. To start, James licked her sole, from the heel all the way up to her toes. He waited for Albus, who then copied this action.

"Tastes sweet doesn't it?" James declared.

"So delicious" Albus concurred.

"Keep doing that, it was great" Hermione encouraged.

They gently massaged her feet, caressing her soles in a way that relaxed Hermione. She hadn't been treated to this for a while, as Ron had only ever given her this once, and he didn't enjoy it. James and Albus on the other hand, love the experience.

"Suck my toes" Hermione ordered.

Starting with her big toes, James and Albus sucked gently, wanting to ensuring that they sent her into a frenzy. As they did this to her, she could feel herself becoming creamy at her entrance. Using her fingers, she began rubbing around until she found her g-spot.

"You two are perfect gentlemen" Hermione complimented "Keep sucking"

They moved to her other toes, even taking the time to lick in between each one. After a long day, she was glad of this relief, and the strain being removed from her feet. The slobber fell down her soles as they began getting more into a rhythm.

"I don't think I can remember feeling this good" Hermione persisted.

"Glad we can help" Albus commented.

"We just hope we give you an intense orgasm" James added.

As their tongues licked along her feet, Hermione knew that it wouldn't be too long before she reached a massive peak. She inserted all four of her fingers into her moist pussy, moving rapidly around, stimulating the walls, and her g-spot.

Noticing that she was rapidly getting excited, Albus and James stopped admiring her feet to move closer to her pussy. They watched her hands working hard, and could see that the walls were beginning to contract as she approached orgasm.

"God, I need to..." Hermione panted "Yes!"

She squirted her juices, and they went so far that they landed on James and Albus' faces. The liquid was warm and slippery, but the two young men knew how to sort it. Albus licked the juices off of James' face, getting every little bit.

"How did it taste?" James posed.

"Out of this world" Albus reacted.

This gave James the encouragement to try for himself, as he licked Albus' face and got his own sample of Hermione's release. He could see why Albus was so happy, lapping up the remains before both of them looked in Hermione.

"Thank you so much for this" Hermione said "I needed it"

"We could tell" Albus chuckled.

"But I think we need to wash again" James cackled.

Grabbing their clothes, James and Albus walked upstairs to go and get washed and dressed. They passed Ginny on the stairs, who upon seeing Hermione, could tell that once again her sons had done a very good job. Considering everything, she had one last thing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	12. Ginny Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a surprise for Hermione, which is gratefully received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the Hermione/Ginny/Albus/James mini series.

Hermione was now feeling much better, her orgasm could attest to it. Ginny was pleased to see that Hermione was not looking as sad as she had done over the past few weeks. James and Albus had decided to go and have a rest following their second shower of the day, and this gave Ginny the chance to share something.

"Hermione, my sons are good" Ginny stated "But we both want our husbands"

"That's true" Hermione agreed "Ron is my soulmate"

"I had hoped not to need to use these" Ginny replied "But I have something that might help us out"

"Oh really?" Hermione wondered "What would that be?"

Ginny went to get box from next to the bookcase, bringing it over to Hermione. As they sat down together, Ginny could see how interested Hermione was, but before she revealed the contents of the box, Ginny had to suggest something.

"You know, with everything that has happened" Ginny stated "We've grown so close"

"It's such a nice relationship we have" Hermione continued "It keeps me sane"

"The irony of that is you drive me insane" Ginny said.

"I do?" Hermione mumbled.

"Yes, with lust" Ginny muttered.

"You fancy me?" Hermione posed.

"Yes and I know you feel the same" Ginny retorted.

There was a tense atmosphere in the room as the two mothers looked at each other. Ginny was feeling turned on as she watched Hermione's face. Deciding that waiting would be a mistake, Ginny grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

"As we can't constantly have Albus and James" Ginny reasoned "Let's have each other"

"How does it work?" Hermione posed.

"Feel my breasts" Ginny instructed.

Tentatively, Hermione reached over and put her hands around Ginny's tits. They felt nice and juicy when she touched them, and as she began lightly massaging Ginny, a moan escaped from both of their mouths. It convinced Hermione that this should happen.

"They are lovely" Hermione admired.

"I know this is really fast" Ginny rejoined "But will you give some attention to my vagina?"

"Didn't your sons do that already?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, but only a lady would know how to properly stimulate a vagina" Ginny explained.

Hermione was unable to argue that point, so as Ginny lifted her legs up, the older wizard lowered her head down to be at the same level with Ginny's clit. Hermione's hair caressed Ginny's body, tickling her skin ever so slightly.

After making sure that her tongue was prepared, Hermione pushed inside Ginny. In contrast to the previous times, Ginny felt very calm as she knew Hermione would take care of her. Hermione's head pushed against Ginny, giving her tongue access to as much of the vagina as possible.

"That's the way to do it" Ginny moaned.

Ginny's hands started to grab at the sofa, as her body was getting a great sense of pleasure. She enjoyed watching Hermione's head moving around, but at the same time she thought it was a good opportunity to give Hermione her present.

"Hang on a moment" Ginny instructed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione pressed.

"Nothing, I wanted to give you the surprise" Ginny declared.

Taking the box back into her hands, Ginny lifted the lid up. Slowly, she took out the contents, which were revealed to be two dildos. Hermione didn't know what to say, but she was very flattered by the gesture that Ginny gave.

"They are exact replicas of Ron and Harry's penises" Ginny said "Let's get ourselves to the edge!"

"This is very, very touching" Hermione muttered "I can't wait to feel Ron inside me once more"

They sat down next to each other on the sofa, and gently sucked on the dildos. It reminded them of what sex with their husbands was truly like, as to get them slick enough, lubricant never really worked. Their slobber was much stronger.

"Are we ready?" Ginny enquired.

"More than ever!" Hermione declared.

Whilst Ginny inserted the dildo very willingly, Hermione wanted to change positions. She stood it on the table, before lowering her pussy around the dildo. The head area was so smooth, so much like Ron, that if she had less control, she would've squirted.

"I've missed Harry so much" Ginny moaned.

"I know what Ron would want" Hermione chuckled.

After bouncing a few times to get used to the dildo, Hermione began twerking on it. It was a move that Ron would always get off on, and it made Hermione so proud. She jiggled her ass cheeks in a way that made Ginny even more moist.

"Wow, you can twerk" Ginny observed.

"Ron loved this" Hermione revealed.

There was constant moaning coming from both of them, as Ginny enjoyed the feel of the head when it stimulated her insides. Harry had always been able to get further than she expected, and the dildo matched his length perfectly.

"Harry, I'm in heaven" Ginny gasped.

She thrust the dildo in and out of her entrance at great speed, feeling that soon her climax would run through easily. She inserted it all the way in, and as it hit her g-spot, her pussy couldn't stop itself. She squeezed around it tightly, letting out her juices on the sofa.

"One day, it will be real again" Ginny commented.

Meanwhile, Hermione's bouncing became more forceful, as she roughly jumped on it. The twerking action caused the dildo to look as if it was vibrating, and when Ginny looked, she could see a trickle of cream falling down the shaft.

"You're taking me there Ron" Hermione panted.

She moved faster and faster until her body ached, but it was more than worth it. She massaged her breasts and pinched her own nipples, and that gave her what she was looking for. She released her juices all over the dildo, with most of it falling onto the floor.

"My pussy finally feels like it's been sorted" Hermione giggled.

The two ladies got dressed again after cleaning themselves up. They carefully wiped the dildos off, putting them back into the box and looking forward to when they would next get to use them. Of course, they hoped Harry and Ron would return before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


	13. Rose Weasley & Hugo Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone, Rose and Hugo decide the pass the time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 5 (Final Part) of the Hermione/Ginny/Albus/James mini series.

With Hermione over with Ginny, Rose and Hugo had been left alone for a while. It wasn't a problem for them, as they got along well with each other, but they couldn't help but feel very isolated from everyone else, as they were away from both of their parents.

Rose had never been with anyone in her life, as she wanted to wait until she found the one. At least, that was the excuse she used to use. The truth was that she was really attracted to Hugo. She knew how wrong it was, but he intrigued her.

On the other hand, Hugo had been with a few different girls and was keen to settle down. The only problem he experienced was the fact that none of them wanted to get serious with him, and that caused him to feel inferior.

Hugo was easily bored, and liked to be constantly doing things to keep himself busy. He wasn't interested in self pleasuring unless someone else was there with him. He knew that Rose was in her bedroom, so he walked across the hallway.

Tentatively, he knocked on his sister's bedroom door. He wasn't expecting her to answer, but was relieved when she opened up. Whenever he had a problem, Rose was the one he went to, she was very wise and caring towards him.

"Are you okay?" Rose posed.

"Can I come in?" Hugo responded.

"Sure you can" Rose agreed.

"Thank you" Hugo replied.

As he followed his sister, Hugo felt sorrow at the fact that nobody really cared. He had tried his best to be a good person, yet everyone seemed to hate him for some reason. He sat down on the bed next to Rose, and tried to explain his feelings.

"What's wrong Hugo?" Rose asked "You're acting very weird"

"I feel so depressed" Hugo answered "Nobody wants to be with me"

"You know that's not true" Rose assured.

"Nobody would ever like me though" Hugo sighed.

This put Rose in a corner, as she felt like it would be a strong opportunity to tell her brother how she felt. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and that made her love Hugo even more. It was now her duty to be honest and cheer him up.

"I like you" Rose declared "And I don't just mean as a brother"

"You..." Hugo struggled "You like me?"

"I imagine what you look like naked" Rose persisted.

"If you like, you can see" Hugo offered.

Using his wand, Hugo was able to rip his clothes off, repair them and put them on the floor. He proudly displayed his body, including his low hanging balls, and his erect penis, which curved upwards, as if standing to attention.

"You are massive" Rose gasped.

"I would like to be tied up" Hugo said.

"Have you ever done that before?" Rose questioned.

"No, my previous girlfriends declined" Hugo explained.

There was a moment where Rose simply looked at Hugo. She was in awe of the fact that she had this chance of satisfaction, and to show Hugo that she was enough for him. Grabbing her wand, she tied Hugo to the bed, with his arms and legs at the corners.

When she had done that, the next action was to get undressed herself. She decided to do it manually, removing her skirt and her blouse in quick succession, until she was only wearing a bra and a thong. This made Hugo moan lightly.

"This is only the beginning" Rose stated.

"Of something so sexy" Hugo affixed.

She took her bra off, exposing her boobs so they flopped out. Hugo had never seen such a voluptuous pair before in his life. Rose turned around, pulling her thong down and exposing her juicy booty to her brother, watching him squirm.

He was so happy to be in this position, and when Rose walked over to him, the first thing she did was grab his penis. She wondered how she would ever fit that inside her, although she knew that she would happily find a way.

"Punish me" Hugo begged.

"Oh, I will" Rose laughed.

She began to stroke up and down the shaft, before moving her hand over the sensitive tip. This made him shudder at the touch, and gave Rose a moment to revel in. Her clit was becoming wet, but she wasn't about to rush yet.

"I think my mouth would be better at this" Rose commented "Beg for my mouth Hugo"

"Rose please" Hugo begged "Wrap your lips around my dick, take me into your mouth"

She climbed onto the bed between his legs on all fours, and bent over to lower her mouth around him. She began by licking the undercarriage, before using her lips around his head. She tightened her mouth around him a few times, releasing him momentarily before sucking even more.

"That is going to make me jizz everywhere" Hugo warned.

In order to combat this, Rose went very slowly up and down. She bobbed with enthusiasm, but at the same time she wanted to delay his orgasm as long as she could. After all, there was only one place that his sperm belonged.

Turning around, Rose moved into the 69 position, wanting her brother to pay attention to her vagina. She decided to grind against his face slowly, feeling his nose and mouth rubbing against her entrance. It muffled his mouth, so he didn't talk.

"There will be more pleasure to come" Rose stated.

Poking out his tongue, Hugo began to feel Rose's pussy wrap around his tasting organ. Rose was always clean, and this allowed him to get a taste of her skin, mixed with the moisture that was covering her walls liberally.

"I think you've earned a reward" Rose teased.

With great speed, Rose removed her mouth from Hugo's cock. She moved her legs down so that they were in between his, but remained facing away. Grabbing his penis, she started stroking him again, putting him near her entrance.

"Please, let me go inside you" Hugo pleaded.

"Make sure you please me then" Rose rejoined.

She rubbed his throbbing length against her clit before allowing it into her vagina, their bodies finally connected as one. As Hugo was restrained, Rose had to do all of the work. She began jumping up and down, his curved cock rubbing continually against her g-spot.

"You are surrounding me with warmth" Hugo moaned.

"Stretch me out with that huge dick" Rose encouraged.

Her own orgasm was getting close, as she tensed up. She couldn't get enough of Hugo's member, and didn't let it out of her. With a few forceful movements, Rose felt her pussy contract, and she squirted all over her brother's balls, going down to the bed.

"Are you going to impregnate me?" Rose wondered.

"Would you like that?" Hugo pressed.

Instead of answering him, Rose kept the pace up, and could see Hugo's toes curling as his own climax was nearing. His breathing got heavier, and she knew that this was where he would finally get the best feeling in his life.

"Shoot it in me!" Rose moaned.

"Aah!" Hugo screamed.

As he began to shoot jets of sperm into his sister, Hugo felt Rose's hand push against his penis. She was making sure that every bit of his fluid went deep inside her. She fell back on him, which caused his cock to fall out of her.

"Will you be mine?" Rose questioned.

"Forever and always" Hugo pledged.

She turned over, kissing her brother lovingly on the lips. They were closer than they'd ever been before and never wanted to lose that. Rose untied her brother, and lovingly dressed him again. They hoped that Hermione would go out more often in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I hope that uploading so frequently hasn't annoyed anyone. This mini series had a flow that made it very easy to write.


	14. Harry Potter & Molly Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes over as head of the Weasley house and starts taking control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is always fun to write.

Molly was finally out of patience with Arthur. He had been weak as the leader of the Weasley family, and had been completely ignoring Molly's desires for intimacy. As soon as she could, she had invited Harry to join the family.

When Harry had arrived, the first thing he did was to have an affair with her. She was more than willing to fulfil his every requirement, and wanting to solidify his new position, Harry had got Molly pregnant, and when Arthur found out he left. Harry had been very intimidating, and no one in the family ever argued with him.

One quiet morning when everyone else was out, Harry was feeling overwhelmingly horny. He woke up with morning wood, and no matter what he did, he just couldn't get rid of it. There was only one course of action he could take.

As she attempted to make Harry breakfast in bed, she was interrupted by the sound of someone stomping down the stairs. Looking back, she saw that Harry was dressed only in his boxers, with a very obvious bulge being present.

"Molly, stop what you are doing and worship me" Harry ordered.

"Don't you want me to finish making you breakfast in bed?" Molly posed.

"There is only one thing I want in bed" Harry stated "And that is you"

"Well dear, if you are sure" Molly sighed "I guess I'll have to finish making breakfast later"

Harry's throbbing cock was becoming painful as it pressed against the cloth of his boxer shorts. Molly was certain that if he didn't take them off right now, his penis would rip a gaping hole into his underwear.

They finally got to the bedroom, Harry lying where Arthur once slept, and he was literally shaking with impatience. Molly was trying to get ready as quickly as she could, realising that Harry would not want to be kept waiting.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, just calm down" Molly reacted.

"You are my slut, and I need to get my stress out" Harry persisted.

"And you can, I will do everything to make you happy" Molly assured.

Just as Molly was about to reach for his boxers, the cloth could no longer cope with the pressure, as it tore quickly, allowing his dick to plop out, and hit his stomach. Molly could stare at Harry's penis forever, but there were more important things that needed to be done.

"Give me those sweet lips" Harry pleaded.

"Of course" Molly agreed.

She applied a bit of lip balm in order to ensure her lips were soft and moist for him. As she crawled from the bottom of the bed up to where his genitals were, Harry grabbed his cock and stood it up, as Molly wrapped her mouth slowly around it.

"At last, I'm getting the satisfaction I deserve!" Harry boomed.

To hear Harry talk made Molly very happy, as it was confirmation that she was doing what he wanted her to do, and doing it well. His cock was so much bigger than Arthur's, and it was a struggle to get it all of the way inside.

"You can go lower than that!" Harry chuckled.

He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down the rest of his length. She gagged, as she did every time she used her mouth, but she never complained. She needed a strong young man, and Harry was perfect for that role.

"I think you need to get naked" Harry encouraged.

She was getting wet from the domination, as she was there to please. Harry unzipped her dress, which fell down onto the bed before he chucked it off. She fiddled with her bra, trying to undo it before her breasts were released.

"Let me grab those!" Harry screamed.

Using his hands, he squeezed Molly's breasts, enjoying how full and warm they felt. He moved them in hands, making them look as if they were dancing. Caressing them, he brushed his fingers over her nipples, causing a moan.

"You like that, huh?" Harry teased.

"I love it!" Molly moaned.

He almost forgot that she still had her knickers on, but he wanted it to be as passionate as possible, so he ripped them off. In order to do it he sat up, using his teeth to tear them, before pulling them away.

"And now, I get to see your pussy" Harry cackled.

"Use me to satisfy your needs" Molly said.

"As soon as you give birth" Harry reacted "I'll have to impregnate you yet again"

"I would love that" Molly concurred "Anything to make you happy"

He pushed her over so that she was lying on the bed, sending her into a trance. Using his tongue, he licked down her body, starting at her neck. As he moved down to her breasts, he took her nipples into his mouth, biting them with intent.

"I can feel the milk moving" Molly whispered.

"You'll feel me moving too" Harry responded.

After stalling for a few more seconds, Harry kissed her inflated stomach, before he made it down to her clit. She wanted to rub it, but Harry wouldn't let her. Holding her hand away, Harry put his head between her legs, kissing the external walls of her entrance.

"I bet you wish my cock was inside you" Harry commented.

"You know me so well" Molly confirmed.

Using his thumbs, he pulled the walls apart, ensuring that she was sufficiently stretched for his purple member. He could not control his urges any further, as he mounted her desperately. Pushing his tip in, he felt her walls close around him.

"You are a little whore" Harry degraded "Get it?"

"I do" Molly gasped "I'm your little whore"

He began forcefully thrusting deep inside Molly's vagina, listening happily to the squelching sound made from the movement. His dick was dancing around inside her, giving Molly maximum stimulation and giving him more power.

"You want my cum inside you again?" Harry muttered.

"Please, give it to me!" Molly begged.

Increasing the pace to that of a superhuman, Harry couldn't stop. Molly began squeezing around him, squirting her warm, silky juice all over his dick. Without any resistance, Harry was now able to move completely freely.

"Here you go!" Harry screeched.

He shot at least a bucket full of sperm inside her, but there was so much that most of it fell out on the bed. He grabbed her, pushing her head down to lick up all of the released semen that her vagina had rejected.

"You will always be mine" Harry insisted.

"Never worry about that" Molly assured.

Snuggling up together, Molly could still taste Harry, and continued to imagine the feel of that sperm being gulped down her throat. Harry had been satisfied, and now Molly was completely sure that Arthur had never truly been up to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Fred Weasley & George Weasley (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to remove some tension, George gets a present for Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an e-mail request...
> 
> "Tension between Fred and George is sorted with a gift that leads to some fun"

Fred had always envied George. His twin always seemed to get more priority than him. Whenever anyone needed anything, George would be the one that they would ask. It wasn't that he was mad at his twin, it was more that he wanted to hang out with George, just the two of them.

George meanwhile had been noticing that Fred had been a bit more hostile towards him. He loved his twin, and would do anything for him, but he just didn't understand why Fred was doing it, and would do whatever it took to try and find out.

It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't share a room, but with so many siblings, it was inevitable. George walked into their room, carrying a present for Fred. He wasn't sure what his brother would make of it, but it was worth the effort.

"Freddy, I think we need to talk everything through" George began.

"Okay Georgy" Fred agreed.

Sitting down next to his twin, George could see the anxiety in Fred's eyes. It was as if Fred didn't want to see George in that moment. Looking directly at George's face, Fred tried to hide how he truly felt.

"Why have you been so hostile?" George wondered "Have I upset you?"

"It's just..." Fred mumbled "Mum and dad like you more than me"

"Don't be silly, that's not true" George reacted "What is this really about?"

"You would never believe me" Fred sighed "It's wasting my time"

He got up to leave, but Fred was stopped by George, who didn't want his twin to go anywhere. He could now see the pain on Fred's face, and decided that he would be a bit more patient with him. It was a few moments before the silence was broken.

"Please tell me" George encouraged "I won't be mad"

"The thing is" Fred sighed "I'm madly... In love with you"

There was a blush forming on George's cheeks, as he heard what his twin said. There was a moment where George thought he was dreaming, but then Fred brushed against him and he knew what was happening was indeed real.

"You are in love with me?" George whispered.

"Yes, and I can't stop myself" Fred muttered.

Taking a split second to think about it, George instantly grabbed Fred by his cheeks, and pulled him close. Their lips crashed together, and it felt as if the two twins were going to melt into each others arms to become one.

"I'm glad you feel like that" George said "Because I could do with some... Relief"

"Relief?" Fred posed "Oh, that sort of relief"

George ripped his clothes off, revealing his muscular body to Fred. To his embarrassment, Fred began to drool at the sight, which didn't go unnoticed. George used his thumb to wipe the drool away, and smiled at his twin lovingly.

"Shall we begin?" George pressed.

"That would be great" Fred agreed.

Fred had to take his clothes off too, showing off his identically muscular body to George. They smiled at each other, with an underlying hint of lust. Lying down on the bed, Fred watched as George climbed on top of him, facing his feet for a 69.

There was a small breath from George, before he lowered himself closer to Fred's erect dick. He kissed the tip, before wrapping his lips securely around Fred's member, and sucking hard on his brother. He was able to go all the way down, his nose touched Fred's scrotum.

"Bro, this is unreal" Fred uttered.

As much as he loved his brother's voice, George knew that he had to get pleasure too, so he lowered his penis towards Fred's mouth. As his twin accepted his dick, George began thrusting in and out of Fred's mouth.

Neither of them were able to speak, their cocks giving no room for it. George was doing all of the work, and didn't mind this at all. Then he remembered the present he got for Fred, and removed himself from his twin.

"What are you doing?" Fred wondered.

"I got you a present" George explained.

Passing it to Fred, George watched anxiously as his twin began unwrapping the gift. As the last of the paper was removed, Fred looked at George in shock. Of everything he could've received, he had been given the most appropriate present.

"You got me a double ended dildo?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, as I'm gay I guessed you were too" George explained.

"We can share it then" Fred proposed.

"I though you'd never ask" George reacted.

They got on their hands and knees, facing away from each other. The soles of their feet were touching, in order to steady them. Fred held the dildo in between their holes, allowing he and George to push back against it. This gave them the pleasure stretching their holes out at the same time. Fred moaned loudly, whilst George grunted.

"I wonder how deep we can go" George commented.

"Let's find out" Fred agreed.

Pushing back, the brother were enjoying the feel of the dildo entering them, until it stopped. They could fit more inside each other if it was longer, but they were now touching, with their ass cheeks against each other.

"Smooth ass bro" George chuckled.

"Yours is too" Fred replied.

They each took turns using their left hands to hold the dildo securely, whilst their right hands rubbed their cocks furiously. There was not a feeling in the world that could compare to this, and as they went on, they got faster.

"Let's not hold the dildo" Fred suggested "Let our asses crash together"

"I'm game" George concurred "Let's bounce off each other"

As they did so, they stroked even faster, managing to sync with one another without looking. They were unable to hold their orgasm off any longer, as they both shot their loads into their now free left hands.

"Oh my god, that was so good" Fred complimented.

"We both let out such big loads" George persisted.

Removing the dildo, Fred and George turned to face each other. Just as Fred was about to speak, George shoved his hand against his mouth, pushing his semen into his twin. Licking the rest of his face, Fred swallowed it, before returning the favour.

They kissed for a final time before getting dressed again. Looking at the dildo, Fred realised that he was very lucky to have a brother like George, who would look after him and was so happy to do anything to give his brother pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	16. Harry Potter & Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has tried hiding how he truly feels, but cannot resist Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try a different ship.

Whenever he walked through the corridor, Justin would randomly see Harry. It was as if the Gryffindor was everywhere, and it drove Justin crazy. Ever since Harry had spoken parcel tongue to the snake, Justin had felt strongly about Harry.

To begin with, it was hatred as he thought Harry wanted the snake to attack him. As the years went by, Justin became obsessed with Harry, realising that actually, he had made an error in judgement. Harry wasn't a horrible person, he was very genuine.

The relationship was very much positive, but Justin's heart yearned for Harry. It all came to a head one late afternoon, when Harry was with Ron and Hermione and sat on the stairs to the Divination room. Justin once again spotted him, but this time he decided it was time to talk.

Walking over to where the 3 Gryffindors had been sitting, Justin felt his pulse race as beads of sweat began falling down his face. He felt like his heart was taking over from his mind, as he stood next to Harry, and began talking.

"Hi Harry" Justin greeted.

"Hello Justin" Harry replied.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" Justin said.

"Sure, that's fine with me" Harry agreed.

Hermione elbowed Ron, realising what was happening pretty quickly. She thought it was sweet, but Ron was a bit oblivious to everything. He gave Hermione a look of confusion, before she made a suggestion for them.

"Come on Ron" Hermione interjected "Let's go grab some dinner"

"Why?" Ron responded "Isn't Harry coming too?"

"Let's leave the love birds to talk" Hermione persisted.

"Wait, love birds?" Ron reacted.

Before saying anything, Hermione grabbed Ron and lead him away, leaving Harry and Justin alone. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but Justin felt himself becoming horny by being so close to Harry. Sitting down, Justin wanted to try and explain himself.

"Harry, I know we started out on the wrong foot" Justin stated "But over the past few years, I have been unable to deny how I feel"

"Okay" Harry responded "How do you feel?"

"I look at you, and I see that you are so handsome" Justin complimented.

"Thank you" Harry chuckled.

"But I've been attracted to you too" Justin continued "And I dream of getting a closer look"

"Hang on, you fancy me?" Harry questioned "So you are gay?"

"Yes I am, and you made me realise it" Justin reacted.

"Well" Harry sighed.

As Justin began thinking that Harry would now hate him, he was given the biggest surprise of his life. Harry literally jumped on him, pressing his lips against Justin's and using his tongue to explore the Hufflepuff's mouth. He began taking his robes off, but Justin stopped him.

"What if we get caught?" Justin posed.

"Who cares?" Harry countered "You want this don't you?"

"Of course I do" Justin confirmed "But won't it make people hate you?"

"That doesn't matter" Harry insisted.

Harry tore the rest of his clothes off, leaving Justin to admire his naked, muscular body. The sunlight was really highlighting Harry's abs, and Justin felt his self control disappear in a matter of seconds. Ripping is own clothes off, Justin started kissing Harry's muscles.

"That feels really good" Harry moaned.

Justin's adrenaline was encompassing his body. It allowed his confidence to soar, and he forgot about the fact that anyone could be watching them. He could feel Harry's dick poking into his chest, which got his full attention.

"Are you going to please me, or just look?" Harry laughed.

Justin couldn't help it, he began sucking on Harry's cock. He inhaled, getting all of Harry's manly scent. Whilst using his mouth on Harry, Justin wrapped his hand around his own member, starting to stroke himself in a way that he had never done before.

Removing his mouth from Harry, he stood up, feeling Harry's breath against his skin. They hugged, allowing their erect penises touch and rub together. Justin had to experience the one thing that he had wanted for so long.

"Harry, I want you in my hole" Justin revealed.

"I thought you'd never ask" Harry retorted.

Standing with his back against the wall, Justin allowed Harry to take advantage of him. Harry's strength was overwhelming, as he lifted Justin's legs up and rested them on his shoulders. This made Justin's cheeks part, and opened his entrance fully.

"Put it in" Justin pleaded.

"You dirty wizard" Harry teased.

Pushing himself inside Justin, Harry felt something new. He had never had such a warm and cushioning atmosphere around his cock, and he was allowing himself to get into it. He wanted to find Justin's prostate, to watch him cum and then release inside him.

"Harry, it's so big" Justin gasped.

"Stroke yourself Justin" Harry ordered.

Not even a second had passed, and Justin had began rubbing his knob furiously. He felt so protected and safe in Harry's grip, and wouldn't change it for the world. Wrapping his free arm around Harry, Justin was carried up to the top of the stairs, and then put on the floor.

"Harry, I'm getting close" Justin warned.

"That's what I want to hear" Harry declared.

Justin couldn't last long, and with a long stroke, shot a jet of semen onto his stomach. As he did so, his hole pulsated around Harry's dick, which gave such an intense feeling that Harry shot his load into Justin's ass hole.

"Aah!" Harry moaned "You bitch!"

"I loved it!" Justin beamed "I'm yours!"

Ron and Hermione had returned just before the end, looking at the two as they fucked. Ron chuckled mischievously, whist Hermione smiled. She could tell how much Justin had wanted it, and was glad that he had now been able to experience Harry.

"Will you go out with me?" Justin posed.

"Considering what we just did, I'd have to say yes!" Harry agreed.

Ron and Hermione laughed quietly in satisfaction that their friend was no longer alone, and were pleased they hand't been seen. Justin wrapped his arms around Harry once more, crashing their lips together before going to get some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write another next generation mini series about Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James.
> 
> It will be 4 parts long and will focus more on Teddy and Scorpius.


	17. Teddy Malfoy-Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Teddy get frisky, which gives them an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Unlike previous series of these characters, the focus is more on Scorpius and Teddy, who are a married couple.

Ever since they became a couple, Scorpius had been feeling much more relaxed. He had been certain that he would spend the rest of his life alone, but he was proven wrong the moment that he met Teddy, who had taken care of him from that first day. Their wedding day was the best in their lives.

One summer evening, they were outside sitting in the back garden and enjoying the gorgeous sunset. On their reclining chairs, they were sat very close, and held hands. It was such a romantic atmosphere, but Scorpius started feeling a bit more motivated.

"Teddy?" Scorpius posed "I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay Scorpius" Teddy replied "What is it?"

"I've never felt a stronger connection with you" Scorpius explained.

"Aww, you are so sweet" Teddy responded.

"Do you think we could... Um" Scorpius mumbled.

"Go on" Teddy encouraged.

"I want to... Explore you" Scorpius muttered.

"Oh I see, you want us to have some fun" Teddy reacted.

Scorpius nodded, but got a little more than he bargained for as Teddy pulled his head close and kissed his husband. They hadn't had sex before, and Teddy finally understood why. Scorpius had been nervous to ask about it, but now that had changed.

"Are you ready to see more?" Teddy chuckled.

"Yes!" Scorpius rejoined.

Teddy stood up, slowly removing his shirt to reveal his abs. Scorpius couldn't help but reach up and touch them, as he felt how solid the muscles really were. He also tugged at Teddy's belt, prompting the removal of Teddy's jeans.

"Can I see more of you?" Teddy enquired.

"Of course" Scorpius agreed.

Following his husband's lead, Scorpius began removing his clothes too, to the point where they were both just in their briefs. Before going any further, Teddy held Scorpius close, allowing the warmth to be shared between their bodies.

"I want that dick" Scorpius stated.

"You can have it" Teddy assured.

Sliding his hands down the sides of his briefs, Teddy pushed them down to the floor, kicking them off with his feet. Scorpius stared at Teddy's penis, which wasn't fully erect yet, but was still large. He sat back down on his chair, with Teddy standing in front of him.

"Want to get me hard?" Teddy offered.

"You know I do" Scorpius giggled.

Taking the penis into his hand, Scorpius could feel a rush of joy run through his body. He stroked gently along the shaft, watching Teddy's dick inflate. There was a spasm as it became rock hard, and Scorpius had to taste it.

Slowly, he licked along the shaft, up from the balls until he reached the tip. His lips were warm and smooth, and Teddy loved the feeling as Scorpius wrapped them around the head. This was new to Scorpius, but he didn't have limits, and started to go all the way down on Teddy.

"I've been waiting for this day" Teddy moaned.

As he worshipped his large husband, Scorpius used his hands to slip his briefs off and expose his own length. It was slightly smaller than Teddy's but nonetheless, aesthetically pleasing. Teddy looked at it as Scorpius' head moved along him.

"Let me try this on you" Teddy requested.

This got Scorpius to feel a bit more mischievous, and he reclined back on his chair. He could feel Teddy's hand gently coil around his length as he closed his eyes. Scorpius was a bit surprised as to start with, Teddy started sucking on his balls.

"That feeling... It's super" Scorpius whispered.

There was a silence between them as Teddy got to work, moving his mouth up the shaft until he was tightly wrapped around his husband's cock. Scorpius was so happy to be doing this, as he was losing his virginity at last.

"Whoever invented this position in a genius" Scorpius observed.

They were both sweating as the final part of the sun hit their skin before it set. They were glad that their garden had high walls, as it meant they could have a good time without anyone spying on them. Scorpius was keen to get more satisfaction.

"Teddy, can I put my dick in your ass?" Scorpius wondered.

"You want me to be your bitch?" Teddy teased.

They smiled at each other before sharing another kiss. Scorpius watched as Teddy got on all fours on the floor, stroking one of his ass cheeks in order to try and seduce his husband. Neither of them had ever felt so dirty before, and they loved it.

"Please, get yourself inside me" Teddy pleaded.

"I will get there, just you wait" Scorpius reacted.

Getting onto his knees behind Teddy, Scorpius put his dick against Teddy's hole, watching as a quick twitch went through Teddy's body. Pushing in slowly, he was met with a brand new sensation of warmth. There was a distinct love between them.

They began crashing into each other, feeling the butterflies in their stomachs explode. As Scorpius sped up, the feeling became more intense, and Teddy was going to go all out to ensure his husband was getting the most stimulation.

"I can't wait any longer" Scorpius stated "Please, can you put your cock in my hole?"

"Anything for you babe" Teddy agreed "Show me that ass"

He couldn't remove himself fast enough, hearing a pop as his dick fell out of Teddy. Scorpius got back on his chair and lifted his legs up in the air, his pink hole being shown to Teddy. He watched his husband climb into position, playfully using his cock to smack Scorpius' ass.

"My hole needs you" Scorpius gasped.

"And that's what you will get" Teddy chuckled.

He positioned himself at Scorpius' entrance, and pushed in gently. He was able to see the expression on his husbands face, which told Teddy that Scorpius loved it. In order to enhance it, Teddy began talking dirty to Scorpius.

"You want to be my slut?" Teddy posed.

"I will be your slut" Scorpius pledged.

Without realising it, Teddy had begun to speed up at a rapid rate. Scorpius gritted his teeth together as soon as his prostate was hit. As the sun disappeared, they were under a garden light. It gave Teddy an even clearer view of Scorpius, who had started to rub his dick.

"I want you to cum on my chest" Scorpius said.

"I will sweetie" Teddy concurred.

"Because I'm about to..." Scorpius uttered.

A thick jet of cum was splattered onto Scorpius' chest from his own dick. His ass clenched around Teddy a few times, giving his husband an even more stimulating moment. As he felt his own orgasm approaching, Teddy removed himself from Scorpius, and stood by his side.

"I'm ready to release" Teddy teased.

"Give me that milk" Scorpius encouraged.

"You want it?" Teddy persisted.

"Mix our loads together" Scorpius instructed.

The sperm could no longer be held inside him, as Teddy shot a big load of semen over Scorpius' chest. Using his hand, Scorpius mixed the loads together, combining their sperm to symbolically represent their relationship.

"You know, this gives me an idea" Scorpius said.

"And what is that?" Teddy wondered.

After they both took the cum off of his chest and into their mouths, they quickly got changed and Scorpius went to get his phone. He had to make a very important call, that would give them a chance to sit back and relax, whilst still feeling pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	18. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and James have some public fun, but receive a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Albus and James were regularly sleeping together. They had been horny on a constant basis, so whenever they weren't working, they were doing it with each other. Moving into their own house had been good and bad, as they liked the idea of people watching.

They had recently started trying new things, but there was still one item on their list that they had yet to do. It was James' idea, but usually Albus would go with whatever his brother suggested. That was the dynamic of their relationship.

Walking by the Leaky Cauldron, James decided that it would be the right time to initiate his idea. However, he wasn't sure if Albus would be completely okay with his proposal. It was something that they had never done before.

"Albus, I want us to have some fun" James stated "Right now"

"Here James?" Albus posed "In public?"

"Why not?" James challenged "We like people watching"

"But what if mum and dad see?" Albus wondered "Won't that be a problem?"

"Then they discover we love each other" James responded.

"Well, if you are sure" Albus sighed.

James pushed Albus against the wall, kissing his younger brother passionately. As expected, Albus immediately gave in, allowing his brother to dominate him. Their tongues wrestled, but James was the one to invade Albus' mouth.

"Don't deny yourself" James encouraged "We need this"

"You make a good point" Albus agreed "Let's try our luck a bit"

To speed things up, James used his wand to undress them. It was a surprisingly quiet evening, and they couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about that. Feeling their bodies rub together, James grabbed his brother's butt playfully.

"You should start by sucking me" James instructed.

"You're the boss" Albus responded.

Albus got on his knees and took his brother's cock into his mouth. It was his favourite thing to do with James. His brother's dick was big and proud, and sucking it made Albus' own cock erect within two seconds. It was nice to display this affection.

James then began thrusting into his brother's mouth, but it wasn't because he wanted to be rough with Albus. The real reason was that a small crowd had started to gather around them, and James wanted to put on a show.

"You all love this, don't you?" James teased.

They all nodded in agreement, being unable to take their eyes off of the brothers. Albus was ensuring that his mouth was slobbering all over his brother's penis. James caressed his brother's hair, enjoying their time together.

Just as James could feel his orgasm building, Albus' phone went off. After thinking about it, Albus decided to answer the call. It was from Scorpius, so he knew whatever was going on it had to be important. Taking his mouth of James, Albus spoke, putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Albus opened.

"Hi, I have a proposal for you and James" Scorpius began.

"What exactly?" Albus responded.

"Come over to see Teddy and I" Scorpius instructed.

"But why?" Albus persisted.

"So that we can have a good time" Scorpius retorted.

"Um... Okay!" Albus agreed.

"Cool, see you soon" Scorpius concluded.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Albus looked at James, who was giving him the same mischievous smile. Quickly, James returned their clothes to their bodies, causing a groan from those watching. Grabbing his hand, Albus dragged James away and walked with him to Teddy's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	19. Teddy Malfoy-Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin & Albus Severus Potter-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Teddy reveal their plans and start with Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Arriving at Teddy's house, James and Albus were still unaware of the reason why Scorpius had called them. The door was open, so they walked in promptly and found Scorpius and Teddy sat back in their garden. It was not clear to the Potter-Weasleys what was going on.

They stayed silent in pure confusion, as Scorpius noticed that they had joined he and Teddy. As they remained silent, Scorpius used his wand to strip himself and Teddy so they were both completely nude, and Albus began to realise what was happening.

"Am I reading this right?" Albus posed "Have you invited us here, to have sex with us?"

"Is that not obvious?" Scorpius wondered "I thought we had dropped enough hints"

"Perhaps we should've been more specific" Teddy reacted "Having a good time could mean anything"

"Either way, I'm up for it" James declared "Who wants me first?"

Laughing at James' enthusiasm, Teddy put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He didn't want James getting too carried away, as he now knew what Scorpius had planned. Looking at the brothers, Scorpius smiled before revealing his plans.

"This is what we want to do" Scorpius said "We want to make you both orgasm"

"And you can" James assured.

"One at a time James" Teddy interjected "We want to have a threesome with you, starting with Albus"

"Me?" Albus mumbled.

"Yes, so are you going to strip, or do I have to do that for you?" Scorpius pressed.

When they didn't get an answer, Scorpius waved his wand and stripped Albus, whilst Teddy decided to tease James a bit, stripping him as well. It was apparent instantly that both Scorpius and Teddy were much bigger than Albus and James.

As James sat down on one of the reclining chairs, he was sure to get a good view of everything. Meanwhile, Albus was beginning to get slightly nervous about what was going on, as the Malfoy-Lupins would easily be able to overpower him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Albus posed.

"You are going to get punished" Scorpius explained.

"Put simply, you are going to be our bitch" Teddy added.

The way they were talking did something to Albus, as he began to feel his penis getting really solid. He saw that Teddy and Scorpius were getting hard too, and he began to see that they had big plans, which would give him pleasure.

Teddy began by pushing Albus down onto his knees. He looked up at them, as they towered over him. Never before in his life had Albus ever felt so small. He felt intimidated, but this strangely turned him on, as domination made him horny.

"What are you waiting for?" Teddy demanded.

"Suck our cocks, slut!" Scorpius ordered.

Their dicks were either side of his mouth, and Albus began by sucking on Scorpius, whilst stroking Teddy. He could see James watching intently, feeling his brother's eyes burning into him. This didn't stop Albus, who began sucking along Scorpius.

"You like that don't you?" Scorpius teased.

"My husband's cock makes you hard, doesn't it?" Teddy added.

He couldn't answer as his mouth was full. Albus didn't want to stop, but he also knew that soon Teddy would get annoyed, as there was a frown on his face. Feeling obliged, Albus swapped so that he was sucking Teddy and stroking Scorpius.

"That's what you need to do" Scorpius encouraged.

"Worship us like the gods we are" Teddy cackled.

His mouth was only just able to fit Teddy's massive dick inside of it. As he got into a rhythm, Albus felt himself becoming more horny, to the point where he forgot that James was watching him. Scorpius and Teddy kissed whilst being worshipped.

Even though their dicks were perfection in his eyes, Albus was getting annoyed at the fact that no attention was being paid to his own dick. He quickly moved his other free hand down so that he could give himself some relief.

"Why don't we invade him now?" Teddy proposed.

"I'd like that" Scorpius agreed.

"Me too!" Albus moaned.

They pushed his head down onto the floor, making him lift his ass up into the air. It was a very interesting position to be in, as Teddy started squeezing Albus' balls, whilst Scorpius started licking at Albus' pink ass hole, savouring the moment.

"I bet his ass tastes great" Teddy stated.

"Mmm" Scorpius hummed.

"Please let me cum" Albus begged.

That was when Scorpius and Teddy felt at their most dominant, as Teddy moved his hand down slightly so that it was wrapped around Albus' dick. He held it steady without moving, as he waited for Scorpius to get ready for action.

Lining up his dick, Scorpius started pushing into Albus' hole. Teddy saw that Albus was tense, so he began stroking the younger Potter-Weasley, relaxing him so that Scorpius could go all the way inside him. There was a loud clapping sound as their bodies impacted.

"That's so big" Albus gasped.

"But you love it" Scorpius teased.

"Look at him, the little slag" Teddy persisted.

The overall pace quickened as Albus got into it. He was loving the way that Scorpius was dominating him, and Teddy's hand was giving him even more satisfaction. James kept watching, feeling like he would enjoy his turn even more.

It was going to be over soon, as Albus could feel his climax was beginning to consume his body. His balls were ready, and Teddy's hand was not stopping so he had no chance of lasting long. As Scorpius thrust into him, it happened.

"I'm going to cum!" Albus screeched.

His body spasmed, as he finally released his load onto the ground, with Teddy continuing to make sure he got every last drop. Scorpius pulled out forcefully, causing one last sensation of pleasure for Albus before they finished.

"You loved that" Scorpius observed.

"It was just..." Albus mumbled.

"You're welcome anyway" Teddy giggled.

Absolutely exhausted, Albus had to go and sit down next to his brother, leaning back as he caught his breath. Teddy and Scorpius saw the pool of sperm on the floor, and used their hands to bring it to their mouths, ingesting every last drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	20. Teddy Malfoy-Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin & James Sirius Potter-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching his brother, James gets a chance to fool around with Scorpius and Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 (Final Part) of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Now that Albus was fully satisfied, James looked at Scorpius and Teddy. He knew that they were much more perverse than he was, but he had never been dominated before, as usually he was the one dominating, so it would be a brand new experience for him.

"Are you going to just sit there?" Teddy questioned.

"We know you want to cum" Scorpius insisted.

"Most people know, that's obvious" James argued.

"Will you just sit down on the floor?" Teddy ordered.

"We want to see what we're working with" Scorpius added.

Doing as he was told, James sat on the floor in front of his chair. His cock stood proudly, but he too felt small just like his brother had. Teddy was even bigger up close, and Scorpius wasn't that much smaller. They looked down at him, smirking suggestively.

"We have a slightly bigger thing here" Teddy stated.

"What should we do?" Scorpius wondered.

"First, I think he should help us" Teddy explained.

"Stroke us, you big bitch" Scorpius demanded.

Looking at his husband, Teddy felt so proud that Scorpius was able to talk in such a dominant way. Kneeling down either side of James, they watched as he grabbed each of their dicks in his hands. Slowly, he rubbed their lengths, but as they were so big, the dicks hit him in the face.

"I bet you would be a better slut than your brother" Scorpius commented.

"We're going to find out soon, aren't we?" Teddy affixed.

Remaining silent, James continued to use his hands to pleasure the Malfoy-Lupins. Albus felt happy as he saw his brother getting rough with Scorpius and Teddy, as now he had the chance to sit back and enjoy whatever happened.

"You know what?" Teddy interjected "I want to try something very different"

"What's that?" James questioned.

"I can't wait to find out" Scorpius reacted "Do you want me to do anything?"

"I will need the massage table" Teddy responded.

"Right now?" Scorpius enquired.

"Yes please babe" Teddy reacted "The white table"

"You got it" Scorpius concurred "My big handsome husband"

Releasing their cocks, James watched with interest while Scorpius went to get the table. Teddy grabbed James under his arms and stood him up powerfully, giving him a slight shock. Albus was getting more and more intrigued.

When Scorpius returned, James immediately knew what the table was. It was meant for massage, but instead of having just one hole for his head to go through, it had another hole towards the middle, that his genitals could hang down between.

"Now get on, because you are going to have the time of your life" Teddy pledged.

"I don't doubt that" James retorted.

"Trust me, if I know my husband, you will love this" Scorpius giggled.

As James climbed onto the table, he felt the cold plastic against his skin. He was not sure what Teddy had planned, but he liked the feeling of his cock and balls being free hanging. Scorpius got under the table, just by James' dick, whilst Teddy got on top of James.

"I think we need to get your hole stretched" Teddy replied "Seeing as you probably never let Albus inside you"

"That's only because he like me to dominate" James insisted "He can do whatever he wants, as far as I am concerned"

"I can see that you are definitely enjoying this already" Scorpius observed "The penis never lies"

There was no sense of rushing, as Teddy began by lowering his face between James' cheeks. They were very juicy, slightly more plump than Albus' and the hole was the same pretty shade of pink. Gradually, Teddy introduced his tongue to James' ass, licking over the cheeks before concentrating on his hole.

"I hope you are taking notes bro" James stated "I want you to do this to me"

"Noted" Albus chuckled "You obviously are relishing that"

Making his tongue go stiff, Teddy pushed inside of James' hole, causing a light moan from the Potter-Weasley. As his hole was being invaded, James felt a new motivation, which became noticeable. Scorpius could tell as there was pre-cum leaking from James' penis.

"Shame to waste this" Scorpius mumbled.

He pushed his mouth up to James', taking the erect cock inside with joy. James began breathing even more heavily as his cock and hole were being worshipped simultaneously. He looked to the floor, allowing his thoughts to disappear in lust.

"Are you ready for my cock?" Teddy pressed.

"Please, don't keep me waiting any longer" James pleaded.

Getting into position, Teddy moved his body so that his cock was now at James' entrance. He knew that this was going to send James out of control, but he didn't care. He pushed in carefully to begin with, before forcing himself the rest of the way.

"Aah!" James screamed "That's so big"

"Thank you, enjoy!" Teddy laughed.

As Teddy started moving, James could feel himself getting more horny. Scorpius was still sucking on his dick and showing no mercy, which gave James the best sense of sensuality and sexuality that he'd ever had. Albus watched as James' cheeks jiggled when Teddy's body crashed into them.

"Oh my god, that's so deep!" James screamed.

"I knew it was only a matter of time" Teddy reacted "Until you would submit to my power"

"Punish my ass" James replied "Show me who the boss is"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Teddy beamed.

They were enjoying themselves, and James could feel his orgasm approaching. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but he knew it was a losing battle. Scorpius' mouth was making it impossible, so doing the right thing, James warned them.

"I'm going to shoot" James panted "Waa!"

Feeling his body tense, James shot his seed as it fired out of his penis. Scorpius had stopped sucking, and let the cum splash onto his hand. Teddy was still thrusting into him, enjoying the way James' hole contracted around his penis.

"I can't take it anymore!" James exclaimed "Stop!"

"Hang on" Teddy replied.

He thrust in a few more times, just for the hell of it, before he pulled out of James and crouched down after getting off of the table. Under the table, he saw Scorpius, who held out his cum covered hand for Teddy to lick. Tasting the milk, Teddy felt turned on.

"Do you think we can cum now?" Scorpius posed.

"We can do what we like" Teddy insisted.

With little energy, James walked over to sit back with Albus, wrapping his arms around his brother and lover. Together, they watched as Scorpius and Teddy stood up, and began stroking themselves furiously. It was the right time for an orgasm.

"Albus' ass was so tight" Scorpius moaned.

"James' ass was tighter" Teddy countered.

"They have been our bitches" Scorpius persisted.

"And we are going to cum because of them" Teddy added.

Of the two husbands, Scorpius was reaching orgasm first, curling his toes as he felt his body stiffen. He pushed Teddy onto his knees, and quickly shot his sperm into Teddy's mouth. There were two thick jets of it, and both were gratefully received.

"Oh yes!" Scorpius moaned "That's the business"

After blowing bubbles, Teddy swallowed his husband's load, enjoying the flavour more than Albus or James' cum. This deliciousness made him close, as he stood up to push Scorpius onto his knees. He held onto his husband's shoulder to stay stable.

He began moaning loudly, prompting Scorpius to open his mouth. With a few quick strokes, Teddy reached his climax, shooting a powerful jet of semen into Scorpius' mouth. Even though it was only one jet, it was so thick and big that it only just fit in Scorpius' mouth.

"You are the best" Teddy complimented "My hubby"

Standing up, they walked over to join James and Albus on the reclining chairs. They caressed each other's bodies and admired them, feeling just how much muscle they all had. They remained there for several minutes before Scorpius dressed them all once more.

"Please, let's do this again" Scorpius said.

"We will" James responded.

"It was fun" Albus added.

"That's settled then" Teddy concluded.

As the Potter-Weasleys left, Scorpius and Teddy went back to making out. It was now night time, so they went up to their bedroom and even though they intended to have sex once more, they were so tired that they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I am aware that most of this book has focused on Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James, but I've had the most requests for these characters and their respective ships, which is why they are so prominent in this book.
> 
> Albus and James will not feature again in this series.
> 
> Other ships are coming, hopefully adding more variety.


	21. Fred Weasley & George Weasley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George get bored, so try and make things more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an e-mail request...
> 
> "Fred and George get bored and decide to see who is bigger and better"

Whilst everyone else had been busy, Fred and George found themselves with nothing to do. They went to their joke shop, which was closed at the order of their father, because they were overcharging people for items and it was getting embarrassing for the family.

They missed their customers, and being in the shop when it was so quiet was quite surreal. Fred looked at all of the stock that was still on the shelves, thinking about how it was being wasted. He always enjoyed hearing the laughter when their pranks were completed.

Meanwhile, George had lost his motivation to do many things. His smile had gone a few weeks ago, and that made Fred feel sad too. As twins, they were able to tell what the other was feeling without speaking, but George really wanted to talk.

"Freddy, this is such a sorry sight" George sighed "Our wonderful joke shop is empty"

"I know Georgy" Fred responded "But at the moment there isn't much that we can do to change anything"

"I'm so bored" George continued.

"As am I" Fred said.

They went upstairs to their office, not wanting to see the depressing landscape that was in front of them. As they opened the door, they sat down in silence. George wasn't sure what more they could do, but then an idea came into Fred's mind.

"I know how we can pass the time" Fred stated.

"You do?" George wondered.

"Yes, seeing as we're alone" Fred rejoined "Why don't we have one of our traditional twin competitions?"

"Hmm, interesting" George commented "What do you suggest?"

"We've done all of the normal stuff" Fred retorted "We've seen who can throw a ball furthest, or who can get into the most trouble"

"What does that leave then?" George enquired "What did you have in mind?"

This is where Fred started to feel slightly dirty. He couldn't think of anything else to suggest, but his idea was going to test their relationship like never before. George waited anxiously for his twin to finally tell him about it.

"We're twins right?" Fred pressed "We've got nothing to hide"

"That's true" George agreed "We're so close"

"And we have no reason to be self conscious" Fred continued.

"Yes, also true" George muttered.

"So, why don't we see who is bigger?" Fred proposed.

"But we're the same, neither of us is bigger" George argued.

This made Fred laugh slightly, as George was so oblivious to what he was suggesting. He quickly undid his trousers, pulling them down along with his briefs, exposing his dick to his twin. If that didn't give George a hint, then nothing would.

"This is what I meant" Fred giggled "Are you really my big brother?"

"Aah, I see" George realised "In that case, let's see!"

George took all of his clothes off, and in a cheeky move, used his wand to remove the rest of Fred's clothes as well. They sat down next to each other and looked, but as they were not yet erect, it was too difficult to tell.

"I'm not sure at the minute" Fred stated.

"Well, we need to get hard first, obviously" George teased.

Fred began stroking himself, and his dick was very quickly hard. His foreskin was retracted and it was standing very proudly. He watched his twin with interest, as George began also stroking at his own cock. He took a little bit longer to get hard, but his foreskin duly rolled back to expose the head.

"Looks like we have an answer" Fred rejoined "You are long and huge"

"Thanks" George reacted "But you happen to be thicker"

Fred kept rubbing on his penis, feeling that doing so would make him longer, but these thoughts soon disappeared. His eyes were transfixed on George, and that didn't go unnoticed. Feeling very comfortable, George then knew what Fred wanted.

"Do you, want to touch it?" George pressed.

"W-what?" Fred stuttered.

In order to make his twin feel less awkward, George grabbed Fred's dick gently, and slowly began stroking him. Fred's hand was pushed off, allowing George to take care of both of their throbbing members. Fred was beginning to enjoy himself, closing his eyes.

"Your hand, makes me feel so good" Fred moaned.

"So, what are you imagining?" George asked.

"I'm thinking about how great you are" Fred answered.

"Is little brother enjoying this?" George laughed.

"Well duh!" Fred responded.

"I should've known better" George said.

George liked the way his brother was reacting, and wanted to give him the most intense orgasm in history. He began rubbing harder, the skin of his hand being so soft that Fred was in heaven. Moans were coming from Fred louder and louder.

"Can I cum please?" Fred begged.

"I'm not stopping you" George insisted.

Tensing up slightly, Fred felt ready to release his orgasm. George went fast, hearing Fred's breathing speed up, before it happened. George wrapped his mouth around the head of Fred's dick, which twitched in George's hand, and released semen down George's throat.

"You are so good at this" Fred complimented "I loved it"

"Nice bro, so I ask you again" George reiterated "Do you want to touch it?"

Fred grabbed his brother's larger cock, feeling butterflies in his stomach from the sheer size of what he felt. As much as he enjoyed stroking his twin, what he wanted more than anything, was to return the favour. He confidently put George's cock into his mouth.

"Wow bro, you slobber a lot!" George teased.

Fred looked up at him, seeking approval which he got when George smirked. George held Fred on his member, pushing his head down so that his cock was hitting the back of Fred's throat. The slickness was too much to resist, and so he lifted Fred's head slightly, and began thrusting into him.

"You're going to taste my load" George promised "Get ready for it"

Fred gently massaged George's balls, as if giving the sperm reassurance that it was okay to come out. It made George horny, and he was unable to prevent what happened. Fred gagged as several jets of George's love juice flooded his mouth.

"You have a bigger mouth than I thought" George giggled.

"It's always big enough for you" Fred pledged.

The experience ended when Fred swallowed the remaining sperm, causing George to smile. Fred kissed his twin on the lips, and felt that perhaps this new chapter of their relationship might blossom and go to places they'd never been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> These are the final 9 oneshots I'll be doing:-
> 
> \- Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter  
> \- Teddy Lupin & Ginny Weasley  
> \- Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy  
> \- Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas  
> \- Harry Potter & Petunia Evans Dursley  
> \- Harry Potter & Colin Creevey  
> \- Lily Luna Potter & Harry Potter  
> \- Lily Luna Potter & Draco Malfoy  
> \- Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini
> 
> After that, this series will be concluded.
> 
> Additionally, none of these will be based on requests.


	22. Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the others out, Harry and Teddy spend some quality time together, which becomes intense after watching some Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are based on Teddy.

Harry and Ginny had adopted Teddy when he was very young. He was a very big part of their family, even though Harry and Ginny had their own children. Regardless of that, he was as good as a biological son to them.

Now he had left Hogwarts and was still living at home, whilst looking for a job. Harry and Ginny didn't put pressure on him to do this, because he usually did most of the chores around the house. He always tried hard to make everyone's life easier.

One day, Ginny was out and Harry had agreed to spend some time with Teddy just to hang out. They were sat down on the sofa, watching the latest Quidditch match as some father-son bonding time. The hours flew by, but when it was over, they still had some time to kill.

"So, how are you doing?" Harry opened.

"I'm okay" Teddy mumbled.

Harry noticed that his godson was struggling with something, as he could no longer sit in a fixed position without getting uncomfortable. Looking down, Harry saw that Teddy had a big bulge sticking through his trousers, causing him to smile.

"Do you want help?" Harry wondered.

"With what?" Teddy replied.

"Your, um... Problem" Harry uttered.

"Seriously?" Teddy reacted.

"Yes, I can help if you want" Harry offered.

"Sounds good to me" Teddy agreed.

Teddy hadn't expected Harry to suggest that, but he was very happy to take part. Harry undid Teddy's belt, pulling his trousers down in order to take the pressure of his penis. He was impressed by how big his godson was.

"Wow, that's bigger than me" Harry gasped.

"Really? Can I see?" Teddy requested.

Smiling fondly, Harry removed all of his clothes, allowing Teddy to get a full view of his figure. Teddy looked all over Harry, seeing a very well built body with slight hair and big arms. He liked looking at Harry.

"Are you ready to help me out?" Teddy posed.

"Yes I am Teddy" Harry confirmed.

Getting the rest of his clothes off, Teddy sat down and allowed Harry to admire his big cock. The fact that it was so huge, made Harry feel horny. He had experimented with Ron years ago at Hogwarts, but since then had not seen any man on man action.

"What would you like best?" Harry asked.

"Suck me off, please Harry" Teddy answered.

Not waiting for a single second, Harry gently wrapped his mouth around Teddy's dick. He began sucking on it lightly, using his hand to rub up and down to give Teddy an even greater sense of stimulation from it.

"Have you done this before?" Teddy questioned "It feels like you have"

Deciding that it would be wise to not answer, Harry carried on worshipping Teddy's penis. He dared to put it all the way back his throat, which made him gag, spreading some of his saliva further around Teddy's shaft.

"Perhaps, you could let me have a look at your ass?" Teddy proposed.

"Sure, that's fine with me" Harry concurred.

Bending over, Harry turned away from Teddy to give him a full view of his ass. It was round and a little hairy, but Teddy loved it. Wanting to get a taste of his godfather, Teddy leaned down towards the hole, with his tongue entering Harry easily.

"Hey, what's that?" Harry grunted "Wow, your tongue is very soft"

It was giving Teddy more encouragement to continue, as he gladly licked Harry's hole, pushing his tongue as deep as it would go, and having a longer tongue than average, he was able to reach Harry's prostate, stimulating him.

"Goodness me, where did you learn that?" Harry giggled.

Now it was Teddy's turn not to answer, as he was too busy enjoying the taste in his mouth. He could feel Harry squeezing his tongue, giving him a spoiler of what it would be like around his dick. It began to take over his mind.

"I want to put my dick in you" Teddy stated.

"Don't hesitate, do it" Harry declared.

He lubed himself up using his wand, and put a large amount in and around Harry's ass hole. He wanted to give his godfather some fun, so using lots of lubrication would make everything easy. There was a small gap between them, which was rapidly closed.

The feel of his hole stretching made Harry moan loudly, as he allowed Teddy to be fully inside his hole. There was no waiting around, as Teddy wanted to get to business quickly. Their warmth was all consuming, as Teddy grabbed Harry's hips.

"No one has ever dominated me before" Harry moaned.

"There's a first time for everything" Teddy responded.

Harry was stroking himself furiously as he got off on the feeling. Teddy could feel his body becoming more and more hot, as he became more passionate and closed in on a big orgasm. He became more forceful, wanting to get maximum pleasure.

"I think I'm close" Teddy warned.

"So am I" Harry rejoined.

They sat back down together, and stroked their own dicks, decided to have an impromptu contest to see who could cum first. They leaned in towards each other, kissing lovingly whilst their hands were going crazy.

"Here I go!" Harry screamed.

"Same here!" Teddy screeched.

Together, they released their loads on their chests, simultaneously. They continued rubbing, enjoying the sight as they both released a second shot of semen. They couldn't continue, as their arms were now aching.

As Teddy was about to talk, he was taken by surprise as Harry bent over and licked Teddy's chest free of the sperm. He sucked it through his teeth in a seductive way, after which Teddy knew he would have to do the same.

When Harry had the semen licked off of his body, he felt Teddy's soft tongue as it massaged the skin. They snuggled up together, enjoying being in each other's company. When the excitement had calmed down, they got dressed again, having created some fond memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Sequel in the next chapter.


	23. Teddy Lupin & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny works out what happened and wants to try Teddy out for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the previous chapter.

When Ginny arrived back, she found Harry and Teddy snuggled up on the sofa. As she got closer to them, she saw that they were asleep, and decided to find a blanket to put over them. Just as she was about to do it, she noticed something.

Next to Teddy, there was a small fluid stain. She bent down to smell it, and recognised the scent. Rubbing it off on her finger, she put it in her mouth. She would recognise that taste anywhere, it was hour old sperm. She then saw a near identical stain next to Harry.

As she began moving away, Teddy stirred which in turn caused Harry to wake up. Ginny smiled at them, having put two and two together and understanding what had happened. Ginny wanted to have some fun too, with Teddy as he was very handsome.

"I see you two finally did the dirty" Ginny commented.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

"Don't deny it Harry, I know the taste of sperm, and there is some splashed either side of you" Ginny responded.

"Okay fine, we did it" Teddy sighed.

"I was just helping Teddy get rid of his erection" Harry explained.

"Looks like you didn't do a good enough job" Ginny chuckled.

They looked down and saw the bulge standing out against Teddy's trousers. Through the fabric, Ginny began rubbing slowly and gently, wanting to see how Teddy would react. When he closed his eyes, she knew that he would be up for some more fun.

"Want to show me a good time too Teddy?" Ginny posed.

"Of course Ginny" Teddy concurred.

"Can you leave Harry?" Ginny requested "I want to have the same that you had"

"Sure, that's okay" Harry stated.

Ginny watched happily as Harry left, being all alone with the hunky young man that she had previously had dreams about. She was so horny, that she took Teddy's clothes off quickly, wanting to see what his body features were like.

Teddy felt liberated by being naked, and his penis was throbbing. Ginny was staring at him, drool falling from her mouth from admiring his cock. She took her own clothes off, but when she removed her knickers, she threw them at Teddy's face.

He inhaled the scent, and noticed that her knickers were slightly wet. He knew what this meant, but when he was about to talk he got interrupted by Ginny, who grabbed his cock tightly within her small hands, and squeezed.

"I wish Harry was this big" Ginny said "I'd be gagging on him every day"

"You could gag on me now" Teddy suggested "If you want to, that is"

She let out a small laugh as she lowered her head, allowing his penis to rub against the side of her face. She loved how his foreskin wrapped lovingly below the head, and exposed his tip. Rubbing a thumb around his slit, she saw that pre-cum was being leaked.

"What a good way to start" Ginny commented "I get to taste fluid already"

"You'll get more soon" Teddy reacted "I can promise you that"

She finally wrapped her lips around his dick, being amazed as to how difficult it was to fit in at first. Her mouth opened wider than ever before, as she got used to the feeling. She tried going all the way down to his balls, and gagged slightly as his tip got to the back of her throat.

"You are even more of a slut than your husband" Teddy teased "But that makes everything even better to me"

There was more chemistry with Ginny than there had been with Harry. She blew him in a way that he had never felt before, watching as he slobber began falling down the shaft of his cock. It felt warm and wet, just like he expected her to feel like.

"Let me see your vagina" Teddy pleaded "I want to see where James, Albus and Lily came out from"

She stopped sucking him, and could feel her clit getting even more moist. She lay on her back on the sofa, spreading her legs to give an uninterrupted view of her entrance. She was eager to see what Teddy made of it, as she hoped he would explore her.

"Wow, I can see why Harry married you" Teddy giggled.

"Want to have a closer look?" Ginny posed.

Smiling delightfully, Teddy leaned down to her entrance, blowing on it lightly. It glistened in the light, which gave him all of the determination he needed. Taking out his tongue, he began licking her entrance, watching it expand as she relaxed.

"Did you do this to Harry's hole?" Ginny moaned "I bet he loved that"

Nodding to answer her, Teddy's tongue began stimulating Ginny even more, as he found her g-spot. He knew this because she let out a louder moan than ever, so he concentrated on that area for a few moments. Her legs began shaking slightly in reaction.

"You've got to be inside me" Ginny stated "Please, put your cock in me"

"I'll shag your ass" Teddy replied "Just like I did to Harry"

"No you won't!" Ginny insisted "You will go deep in my pussy"

"Won't you get pregnant though without protection?" Teddy argued "I'm not ready---"

"Who cares?" Ginny interrupted "Just go inside me"

"Alright" Teddy sighed "I guess"

As much as he felt a little uneasy about the consequences of his actions, these were soon forgotten as he stared at her pussy once more. Lining himself up, he guided his own dick into her, feeling it suck him in without pushing.

"It needs you Teddy" Ginny moaned.

"You dirty slut" Teddy rejoined.

He began moving into her, noticing that the smile on the face had changed and was now showing her teeth, which were grinding together. Ginny had never been stretched this much, and at first she thought he might rip her in two.

"You are the biggest man in the world" Ginny gasped.

"Shut up and let me do you, whore" Teddy ordered.

Putting a hand over her mouth, Teddy kept moving and heard her muffled moans. She was getting more and more wet as his penis thrust into her. Her heart was racing, and her cheeks were red as she blushed. She was so happy that Teddy was doing her.

"You're turning me on" Ginny panted "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna..."

She squeezed forcefully around his cock as she squirted over it. Her body was overwhelmed with sexual pleasure, and she was gagging for more. It was enough for Teddy too, as her pussy began taking him to the edge as well.

"I can feel my load moving" Teddy mumbled "I want to shoot..."

There was no time to reply, as Teddy released several jets of his hot, thick sperm deep inside her. He was sweating after their fun, feeling the damp all over his body. When he removed himself from her, he let out another moan.

"Harry likes me to do this" Ginny revealed.

"What's that?" Teddy pressed.

Wrapping her hand around his cock once more, she began rubbing, and watched as he laughed. The tip was sensitive, and she knew that it would give her one last little thing to admire. She rubbed up, and his foreskin covered his tip, as he became flaccid.

"You and your husband are my bitches now" Teddy declared.

"We will do whatever you want us to do" Ginny assured.

As they kissed, their tongues met in a satisfying way, brushing against one another in their mouths. Teddy got dressed and helped Ginny put her clothes back on, as he allowed her to cuddle up to him, and feel the same love that Harry felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	24. Harry Potter & Petunia Evans Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia sees a window of opportunity when she catches Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As so many like this ship, I had to write another chapter.
> 
> Told from Petunia's POV.

My nephew had been a source of trouble for the family. He was very much an outcast, unlike my son Dudley who was my angel. Harry really annoyed all of us with his arrogance, and frankly we were relieved when he was away at Hogwarts.

He was back now though, and causing problems for us. He began threatening Dudley and undermining Vernon, which got under my skin. He needed to learn some respect for his elders, but I really didn't know how I would be able to help that.

I was in the kitchen making our lunch, and this was where I felt my most relaxed. Nobody had authority over me here, as I would threaten to poison anyone who criticised me. This gave me the freedom to have some time to myself.

I heard a noise, that sent a rush of anxiety through my body. There was rustling coming from behind me, but when I looked around I couldn't see anything. The noise stopped almost immediately, so I decided to ignore it and get back to what I was doing.

Then it happened again, and the noise was even louder this time. I wasn't prepared to just let this happen, so with fire in my heart, I went to investigate. The rustling continued unlike the first instance, and I followed the sound until I found the source.

Hiding under the table, I found Harry naked as the day he was born, masturbating without a care in the world. I had no idea why he wanted to do that here, but that didn't matter. I decided to embarrass him a little bit, so I shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded "You dirty, disgusting boy"

"I'm 19, I can do anything now" Harry argued "And there's not a thing you can do to stop me"

He was making me angry, and my blood was boiling. My rage took control of my body, as I grabbed him quite aggressively and pulled him out from under the table. He was stood up so I was able to see him. I had the chance to laugh, as his penis was small.

"Not so big now, are we?" I teased.

"Stop looking!" Harry pleaded.

"Why were you under the table, pleasuring yourself?" I pressed.

"I'm not telling you that" Harry insisted.

Feeling the power going through my body, I grabbed his balls, and watched as he gasped. I saw his body tense up, but then he smiled, letting me know that this was turning him on. I squeezed his scrotum, making him moan loudly.

"If you don't tell me, I'll rip your balls off!" I threatened.

"Okay, okay. I was watching you" Harry revealed.

"And you think that's okay?" I reacted "To watch someone without their permission"

"You weren't supposed to find out" Harry responded "I was just having a bit of fun"

"But now, it's my turn" I said.

"What?" Harry responded.

I took my clothes off, and saw him unashamedly stare at my breasts. He was beating his meat once more, and I could feel excitement starting to rise in my body. I got close to him, taking his hand away so that I could rub his penis.

"Wow" He murmured "Your hands, feel so nice"

"And you are so small" I mocked "Now shut up"

I stroked him, feeling the small member in my hand as it pulsated a bit. He was letting out small gasps as I allowed my fingers to twist around the tip of his dick. I was really puzzled as to why he would like this, or why he liked me after everything that had happened between us.

"Tell me" I began "Why would you watch me?"

"Because you are smoking hot" Harry complimented "And I want you"

I felt good about myself as he spoke, and decided that I could give him some pleasure. Getting onto my knees, I guided his stiff cock into my mouth. My lips made a vacuum around him, as I started to blow him seductively. He grabbed my head, caressing my hair.

"That's one hot mouth!" Harry beamed "Let me thrust into you!"

After thinking about it for a few seconds, I gave in and allowed him to thrust into my mouth. He was moving much quicker than I thought he would, but that was made easy because of how small he was. I wasn't gagging, but that was a relief.

"I think I'm going to..." Harry warned.

Pulling the back of my head down, I felt a small glob of semen land on my tongue. Harry seemed very satisfied by what he had done, but I thought he was a bit pathetic really. What he needed, was someone to put him in his place.

"Now that you've had your frankly pitiful orgasm" I said "I think I'm going to have some fun"

"What are you referring to?" Harry questioned "Please tell me"

I grabbed his hand and took him into the conservatory, clearing the table before I lay down on it on my back. I pulled him close to me, directing him to my breasts. He didn't need any encouragement, as he began suckling on them fiercely.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a young man" I teased "Drink my milk"

He was sucking around my nipples wanting to get a full taste of my body. I couldn't believe that my perfect sister could have such a disgrace for a son, but I have to say, he was very good at worshipping me and my body, this was going to be so much fun.

"I think it's time for the ultimate experience" I suggested "Go down to my clit"

He smiled at me, before lowering himself to my genitals. I pushed his face right into my pussy, feeling his nose rub around my entrance. He had slight face stubble, which gave a rough feel as he began kissing around my walls.

"You have to learn to respect me" I instructed "Worship this vagina"

His mouth was pushed up against my entrance, and he allowed his tongue to slip out, opening me up a little. I was clenched around his tasting organ, and when he moved, I could feel my pussy getting wet. The sensation of pleasure began building up shamelessly.

"You want my juices don't you?" I rejoined "To savour how delicious I am"

His licking became more intense and I could feel my legs going weak. My orgasm was getting close as he continued, and I could no longer control it. His face was giving me such good stimulation that I had no trouble in reaching the edge.

"Here comes a coating" I moaned.

I contracted around his tongue, feeling my juices release all over his face. He was not moving quickly away, as he wanted to get everything from me. Eventually I had to push him from my vagina, as it was becoming far too much to handle.

"Now that is what pleasure is" I commented.

"I'm sorry for being so horrid" Harry apologised.

"Perhaps we can do this to calm you down each time" I proposed.

"That's a great idea!" Harry beamed.

He scraped all of the juices off of his face with his hand and put them into his mouth, sucking each of his fingers clean of it. The fact that he had given me pleasure had caused me to change my opinion of Harry. Now I knew that he would be there to cater for my needs, particularly when Vernon wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	25. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a happy couple, Harry and Draco have some fun after one of them is injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another popular ship, but I've made Draco trans for it.
> 
> Told from Draco's POV.

I was overjoyed now that Harry and I had put our strong differences aside. After Harry had risked his life for me, I had decided that our feud was rather silly. I feel very ashamed for the way I treated him, but all of that was now in the past.

I can't remember ever being happy as a male, and as soon as I could I became female. My father of course hated me for it, but screw him. I wanted to be happy, and trying to emulate him was making me so miserable that I needed to change.

I asked Harry out and he proudly said yes, causing my heart to swell. When we came out to everyone, the wizarding world breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that one of the most vicious rivalries had been laid to rest once and for all.

We had spent the afternoon playing Quidditch against each other. As usual, Harry won easily and I celebrated at his brilliance. We had another round, but just as he was about to catch the snitch, something really bad happened to him.

Harry was tossed off of his broom and onto the ground, with a very loud thudding sound. It made my heart stop momentarily whilst I waited to see if he was okay. He was able to sit up, but was in a lot of pain, so I helped him to stand.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yes I'm fine" Harry answered "But I think I've sprained my arm"

"Can you move it?" I persisted "Show me"

"Yes mum" Harry chuckled.

I watched as Harry tried to move his arm, but couldn't stand hearing him yell in pain. I needed to get him back to the house in order to nurse his injury, so I put his arm around my shoulder, and walked with him to our home.

Plopping him down on the bed, I helped remove his clothes so that I could get a closer look. I knew that it was only his arm that hurt, but he didn't complain about me stripping him naked. I grabbed his arm, and massaged it lightly.

"That's really helping" Harry commented.

"I'm pleased" I reacted.

"But, there's a different problem I need help with" Harry rejoined.

"What would that be?" I wondered.

He pointed down to his penis, which was erect and pointing up towards me. I was tempted to grab it there and then, but I remained in control as I wanted to ensure that his arm was being attended to first. He then looked at me in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I can't sort my problem with my bad arm" Harry sighed.

"Then I'll do it for you" I offered.

"Thank you, but first I want to do something for you, so get naked for me" Harry stated.

I loved it when Harry treated me like this, as if I was the most important person in the world to him. Carefully I removed my own clothes and displayed my juicy breasts and vagina to my boyfriend. He patted the bed for me to sit down.

"What do you want to do?" I enquired.

"I want to finger you" Harry replied.

That sent a shudder through my body, as usually we would go for full vaginal sex, but in the circumstances I knew it would probably be a bit difficult, as Harry would be unable to hold me steady. I turned away from him and displayed my pussy for him.

"My finger is going to give you a good time" Harry declared.

"Please babe, it's been a long day" I encouraged.

He chuckled before moving his finger around the outside of my entrance. I had no regrets about swapping my cock for a clit, as I loved Harry being inside me. His finger began pushing in, squelching its way into my hole.

"Let me show you my finger's talent" Harry muttered.

"I can tell it's got lots of skills" I moaned.

He began moving his finger in and out of me, causing me to moan uncontrollably at his touch. He gave me something unique, that I never thought I would ever get to have. My body pushed back on his finger, getting him as deep as I could inside me.

"Your finger is making me lose control" I warned.

"That's good, embrace the wildness" Harry responded "Cum for me baby"

His voice was giving me so much pleasure, and I was able to do as he ordered. Contractions began flowing though my clit, squeezing around his finger and releasing my juice over it. He kept moving in order to get it all, and made sure every bit went into his mouth.

"You taste so good" Harry complimented.

"I want to help you out now" I responded "Let me suck that dick"

He moved his hands well out of the way in order to give me the access I so desired. My mouth was so close to his penis, and as I held it in my hand, I could feel it twitch. It did a little dance as my hand wrapped lovingly around it.

"Put it in your mouth" Harry ordered.

"Yes baby" I agreed.

My mouth opened wide and I put it around his shaft. I loved the way his cock rubbed against my tongue, and allowed me to taste him. His skin was always so tasty to lick, but I soon started concentrating on bobbing up and down on him.

"Now that's a good suck" Harry moaned.

I could see that his balls were moving, telling me that his sperm was ready and active. I had to get them into my mouth, thousands of little Harry Potters that would swim through me. I picked up the pace and increased the suction.

"You're going to make me cum" Harry panted.

That was what I wanted him to do. As he couldn't self pleasure, I knew that he would be getting more turned on with my help. I saw his toes curl, and his body go stiff as with a great grunt, he shot a massive load into my mouth.

"Swallow it for me dear" Harry encouraged.

I gulped it down before he finished talking, as I had to get his fluid inside me. It was like fuel for me, as it gave me so much energy. I lay down next to him, snuggling up to his body and kissing his very big ab muscles.

"I love you Harry" I declared.

"I love you too sweetie" Harry retorted.

I kissed his lips, loving the soft velvety feel of them against mine. When we stopped, he was calm and fell asleep, closely followed by myself. Now that life was good again, I didn't want to risk anything bad happening. I was Harry's forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	26. Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus goes to Dean for advice but gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing about this pairing.
> 
> Told from Seamus' POV.

I had always known that I preferred guys to girls. As I grew up, I started taking notice of various other male students, but there was one consistent theme that I noticed. I really like black guys, and I was lucky that there were many to choose from.

The one who had the biggest effect on me was Blaise Zabini. He was so hunky, and I would do anything to spend time with him. The only problem that I had was the fact that Blaise was a Slytherin, and I absolutely couldn't bring myself to ask him out.

I was sat sadly in the Great Hall, not knowing what to do next. I looked over and saw Blaise at the Slytherin table, but he frowned at me and that made me sad. I looked down at the table, not wanting to acknowledge anyone who was near me.

"What's up, dude" Dean interjected.

I looked up and saw my best friend looking down to me. He was another person who I really liked, but I had never spoken to him about how I felt. Blaise was different as he didn't really know me, but Dean was my most important friend.

"N-nothing Dean" I stuttered.

"You've been looking at him again Seamus, haven't you?" Dean posed.

"I just want some happiness" I sighed.

Dean sat down next to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. I allowed myself to lean into his grip, and tears began forming in my eyes. My heart was hurting, and I really wanted to have one thing go right for me.

"Why can't someone love me?" I posed.

"I'm sure someone probably does" Dean soothed.

"But who?" I pestered "No one is who"

Taking me by surprise, Dean pulled my chin up and pressed his lips onto mine. At first, I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want the attention either. Then my mind was aware of nothing other than the feel of Dean's mouth.

"You can be an oblivious goof" Dean chuckled "I love you very much, and you should be my boyfriend"

I could feel my heart pounding loudly, but to my amazement, no one was paying attention to us. This gave me an opportunity, as I grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him all the way to Gryffindor common room, before taking him up to my bed.

"Well, you are sure of what you need" Dean commented.

"Now I know how you feel about me, I want to be your boyfriend. I just want you" I declared.

My excitement was too much to control, as I ripped all of my clothes off, and used my wand to lock the door. Dean followed and pulled his robes off, showing off his tall, lanky body and the one thing I thought I would never see.

"Oh my, you have a big dick" I gasped.

"Why don't you have a play?" Dean proposed.

I walked up to him, and used my hand to grab his huge penis. The head was a slightly lighter shade to the rest of his body, but that made no difference to me. Before I did anything else, Dean sat me down on the bed, and stood in front of me.

"What do those lips feel like, I wonder?" Dean pressed.

That was the most obvious prompt I'd ever heard, so I put my mouth around his member. When I began moving, I heard Dean moan with a deep, masculine tone. This made my own penis erect, and I used my free hand to stroke myself.

"That's the nicest feeling" Dean complimented "But stand up for me"

I wondered what he had planned, as he wasn't giving anything away when he spoke. Resting his left hand on my shoulder, he took my penis into his right hand, rubbing along the shaft and sending a wave of heat and lust through me.

"Your hand is nice, so it is" I stated "It is giving me such a good vibe"

"I think you want something more than this though" Dean reacted.

"What did you have in mind? I responded.

He turned me around and pushed me against the wall forcefully, giving me my first glimpse of domination. Dean caressed my ass cheeks one at a time, relaxing me momentarily, before he proceeded to spank them both, leaving hand marks on them.

"Ow!" I screeched "I love that!"

"I know you do" Dean replied "You pervert"

I reached around to grab his penis, and playfully rubbed it against my hole. It made him grunt, as he felt my ass radiating warmth towards his member. Turning my head around, he gave me a long kiss, making me feel like the most valuable player.

"This must mean you are ready" Dean remarked.

"I thought that was obvious" I giggled.

Smiling at me, he pushed his dick into my hole, pulling me down gradually until he was balls deep. His solid cock felt like it would stretch me too much, but as he moved out, I desperately wanted him to push it back inside me.

"Are you enjoying this?" Dean questioned.

"I've never had more fun" I moaned.

He started moving in and out at a steady pace, giving my hole a thorough inspection. I could feel his hand on my back, caressing my skin in a soothing way as he shagged me. I grabbed onto his leg, to ensure that I didn't fall over.

"How do you feel?" Dean posed.

"I think I'm going to get there soon" I whispered.

It was true, as I began rubbing myself furiously in order to get to my orgasm. His penis was giving me joy, it was taking over my thoughts and my body, causing me to make involuntary noises and movements. I could feel it building up.

"I'm going to cum!" Dean screamed.

"Shoot all of it in me" I encouraged.

He did so, releasing his load so deep inside me that I could feel it coating my inner organs. He hit my prostate in the process, causing me to release my sperm forcefully. The window was open, and my shot went through it, directly outside.

"What a waste of nice cum" Dean said.

"I know, but couldn't be helped" I reacted.

We dressed once more and lay down together on my bed. I unlocked the door, as we had finished and had nothing to hide. Whilst I had started the day sadly staring at Blaise, I had ended it happy in the arms of my best friend, and boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	27. Harry Potter & Colin Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to teach Colin a lesson when his obsession becomes too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this pairing.
> 
> Told from Harry's POV.

Colin was becoming more and more clingy to me as the days went on. His obsession was becoming concerning to me, and I had to try and get on with my life in spite of him. He would always be in my line of sight, and my annoyance was growing.

I was in my own bedroom, looking through a magazine when I heard a knock on my window. I turned around and saw Colin looking at me. My rage was building even more, as he just wouldn't leave me alone. His smile was also getting me annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I had to see you" Colin reacted.

"Well I don't want to see you" I responded.

"But I'm here now" Colin sighed.

He climbed into my room through the window, and I grabbed him forcefully as he fell to the floor. I looked into his eyes and saw fear, but that didn't make me feel bad. In the moment, I wanted to shout at Colin, to tell him what would happen if he didn't leave me alone.

"Just leave Colin!" I boomed.

"I... I'll do anything if you let me stay" Colin pleaded.

His voice was weak, and his face was flushed. Perhaps I could make this worth my while, and give Colin something to remember. There was no gap between us as I held him, but when he looked at me, I could see how serious he was.

"Okay then, you can help me get off" I explained.

"O-okay" Colin stuttered.

I took his clothes off, feeling like an Alpha male as he admired me. As he stood there, completely naked, my cock became hard. I removed my clothes with my wand, as I really wasn't in the mood for waiting around anymore.

"Now, you are going to suck my dick!" I ordered "So get on with it!"

"Yes Harry" Colin agreed.

Taking my cock into his mouth, Colin enthusiastically worshipped me. All this time, a lot of frustration had built up for me, and it was obvious he was horny as hell, so we were both getting something we wanted. I thrust into him with slight aggression.

"Suck harder!" I shouted "You want to please me, don't you?"

It was nice to be in a dominant position, as Colin happily used his mouth in ways he probably never thought he would. The saliva was coating me, and his hair was quickly getting messy after being perfectly combed before. He then decided to stop, causing me to have more fury.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned "I never told you to stop"

"Please I want you to fuck me" Colin begged "I need you to do this"

"Why should I?" I reacted "You have made my life difficult"

"I promise you'll love it" Colin responded "And you can make me your little slut"

He reasoned very well, and I couldn't argue so I pushed him down on my bed, lifting his legs up in the air. His penis was erect, and he was stroking it with glee. As I lined my dick up with his hole, I felt how tight it was and he shuddered when I was all the way in.

"Aah!" Colin screamed "It's big"

"I know, now shut up" I said "If you want it, stop talking"

He stopped talking instantly, and I began moving in and out of his hole. There was tension in the air, but as his hole slackened and we got into it, this disappeared and was replaced by lust. As his hole was invaded, I saw him speed up stroking.

"You want to cum don't you?" I teased "Then do it!"

Colin went so fast that he began shooting within seconds. He let out one jet of sperm, but it was pushed out so powerfully that it landed on his mouth. As some of it dribbled down his cheek, I collected the escaped drops, and shoved them into his mouth.

"You better swallow it" I warned.

He nodded, and I saw him gulp every drop down his throat and into his body. His cock was deflating, and I was approaching my own orgasm. My thrusting was fast and his moans got even louder, which made me closer and closer.

I had to think about how I wanted to finish, but I decided the easiest thing to do would be to release into his hole. I had maximum motivation, and thrust into him a few more times, before my cock was unable to hold on.

"Take this you slut" I mocked.

My penis shot several loads of cum inside Colin, and he gladly took all of it. I could see his body inflating slightly as I flooded him with my seed, making me realise that he really wanted this. When I removed myself I was already over the feeling.

"Right, you've had your fun" I sighed "Now leave"

"Will you do it to me again sometime?" Colin wondered.

"We'll see" I sighed.

He got dressed and left, leaving through the window of my room. I knew that he would probably come over here again on purpose to have some fun, but on the positive side, at least I would get the chance to show him who the real boss is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	28. Lily Luna Potter & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ginny not interested, Harry finds happiness with Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to include some more of Lily Luna.

Looking in from the outside, you would think that Harry and Ginny had a great marriage. They had three children, James, Albus and Lily, and they were very popular among practically everyone. It really was true love at first sight, but things had become sour.

In the eighteen years since Lily was born, Ginny had flat out refused to ever sleep with Harry again. She wanted to have a calm life where she could enjoy herself and have time alone. It broke Harry's heart, and his family could see something was up.

It was apparent to James, Albus and Lily that their parents weren't happy, but one argument during a particularly cold evening revealed all to them. In their bedroom, Harry and Ginny were sat down and having a loud conversation.

"Why don't you have sex anymore?" Harry posed "Do you not love me?"

"Of course I love you!" Ginny pledged "I just don't want it anymore!"

"But it's been so long since we were last intimate!" Harry complained.

"You'll have to deal with it" Ginny sighed "Now, I'm going to go and see mum"

As Ginny stormed out, Harry was silent and his children were in shock. But Lily had an idea, one that could make her dad feel good again. As her brothers went to practice Quidditch, Lily went to her father's room, knocking on the door.

"Can I come in dad?" Lily posed.

"Of course sweetie pie" Harry replied.

As Harry waited, Lily opened the door and sat on the bed next to her dad, who she noted was only wearing briefs. She could automatically feel his pain, and it made her feel bad for him. She really didn't understand why her mum was so disinterested, as Harry was definitely a catch.

"We heard your conversation" Lily revealed.

"I'm not surprised" Harry mumbled.

"I was wondering, if maybe you would like me to help" Lily enquired.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Harry stated.

Lily chuckled lightly, before taking her shirt off, followed by her bra. She didn't feel awkward, as she loved showing off her assets. Harry stared at her in shock, not knowing what to do. It was a boundary he wasn't sure if he wanted to cross.

"Why don't you let me satisfy you daddy" Lily suggested.

"Well... I" Harry stuttered.

Harry couldn't talk anymore, as Lily removed the rest of her clothes. Looking at his daughter, Harry could feel his briefs tightening, as his cock began to get hard. Noticing that, Lily gently stroked her father, putting her hand into his briefs to touch him.

"Looks like you want to come out to play" Lily teased.

He offered no resistance as she pulled his briefs down, and showed his large, circumcised dick off to her. The head of his penis looked very appealing, and with this in mind, she licked the tip of his knob. The slit on it in particular was picking up pleasure.

"Okay sweetie" Harry spoke "I will happily have fun with you"

Smiling up at Harry, Lily gladly engulfed his cock in her mouth, allowing it to go all the way to the back of her throat. She held him there for a few seconds, allowing the moisture to transfer from her mouth directly onto his shaft. When she removed it, she couldn't wait and put it straight back in.

"Suck daddy's dick honey" Harry whispered.

Slurping happily along his shaft, Lily was pleased that her dad was enjoying what was happening. His penis was practically jumping for joy every time she rubbed or even touched it. She really couldn't believe that her mother would turn her nose at this.

"How far are we going to go?" Harry posed.

"I want you in my clit" Lily explained "With that thick cock"

Lily was adamant that this had to happen, as she removed her dad's penis from her mouth for the last time, and put a leg over. She lowered herself down gently, bending forward to kiss her dad, before feeling the tip of his penis opening her pussy up.

"You are so wet" Harry commented.

"I never want this to stop" Lily moaned.

She began bouncing up and down on her father, feeling her hymen tear as he took her virginity. She was really enjoying the sensation as her dad allowed her to ride him. Her breathing was heavy, and he moans were even louder.

"I want daddy's cum" Lily muttered.

"You'll get it baby" Harry assured.

He grabbed her hips and began bouncing her, taking the strain off of Lily to do all of the hard work. He could feel himself tensing up, and his balls were tightening as he knew his climax would arrive very soon. He saw Lily grit her teeth.

"I'm going to squirt" Lily panted.

"And I'm going to shoot!" Harry declared.

With a few final bounces, Lily contracted around her dad, coating his dick in her juices. This movement gave her a very satisfying feeling, but also had a positive effect for her dad. His cock twitched and shot a large jet of seed into her womb.

"Wow, mum is missing out" Lily commented.

"But I have you now" Harry reacted.

As she climbed off of him, she got changed and Harry put his boxers back on. Just before she left though, she kissed Harry on the lips once more, and gently rubbed against his semi hard cock. She enjoyed the slight moan he let out. When she walked off and closed the door, she knew she would always be a daddy's girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	29. Lily Luna Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily helps Draco find a way to understand after his son dates Harry's sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new ship for me, but still fun to write.
> 
> Told from Draco's POV.

Those darn Potters were really winding me up. Not only did I have to be civil because of the fact we were all adults, but my son Scorpius was in a four way relationship with Teddy, Albus and James. It's not that I'm against my son being gay, he has my full support, I just hate the fact that it's the Potter clan that had seduced him.

I was walking by their house, knowing that my son was having a good time with the other three young wizards. When I looked in the front garden, I saw Lily sitting down on a bench reading her book. I thought it would be nice to talk to her, as I knew her the least.

"Hello Lily" I greeted "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mr Malfoy" Lily replied "And you?"

"I can't complain" I responded.

"That's nice" Lily said.

To be honest, I was surprised that she still lived with her brothers, and then I had an idea that could potentially give me a greater understanding of the Potters and Weasleys. I sat down next to her, and she closed the book, offering me her full attention.

"I think it's about time we got to know each other" I explained "For Scorpius' sake"

"Okay, I'd like that" Lily agreed.

"Why don't you come to our house?" I suggested.

"I would love that too" Lily declared "Let's go"

She held my hand, squeezing it securely and we walked back to my house. I saw the looks that she gave me on the way, which made me feel a little bit uneasy. When we arrived at my house, I was about to show her my living room, when she pushed me against the wall, and kissed me.

"What's happening?" I posed.

"Mr Malfoy, I see how much Scorpius looks like you" Lily retorted "But I can't have him as he's gay"

"But Lily, why are you doing this?" I pressed "I still don't understand"

"I want to have fun with a bad boy, or bad man" Lily revealed.

I could no longer deny myself this chance, so I passionately kissed her back. We were taking each other's clothes off until we got to the sofa, by which time we were completely nude and our skin was touching. I felt her smooth body against mine, and was in heaven.

"You really want to do this?" I wondered.

"Let's face it, it's the only way you'll get to understand my family" Lily reacted.

Her quick response gave me no time to answer, as she pushed me onto the sofa and grabbed my penis. I had not been this hard since the night Scorpius was conceived, but the familiar feeling of being fully erect was a comforting one to me. She put her mouth around my dick, making my mind go wild.

"You Potters must all be good at sucking cock" I commented "No wonder Scorpius loves your brothers so much"

There was no more talk whilst she continued to suck on me, and I really just wanted to get my mojo on. I put my hands behind my head, allowing myself to explore this idea further in my thoughts, and think about what I wanted to do.

"Can I see your vagina?" I wondered "I bet your already moist"

"Of course, Mr Malfoy" Lily agreed.

She stood up on the sofa, with her pussy directly above me. As I looked up, I could get a clear view of her clit, and I was thinking about how that would feel around my penis. She lowered herself, resting against my face, and prompting me to lick her.

"Goodness Mr Malfoy" Lily moaned "That tongue is nice and wet"

Her encouragement was really rewarding, and I used it to do a better job. I licked all around her, wanting to become familiar with every nook and cranny. If only Harry could see me now, enjoying his daughter in the best way possible.

"While your tongue is great" Lily commented "I want your dick"

Lily climbed down and sat on the sofa, lifting a leg up to open her pussy. This was an experience that I could not resist, so I mounted her, pushing my penis slowly inside so that I could listen to her reaction. She let out a loud scream.

"Y-you are so b-big Mr Malfoy" Lily stuttered.

"Sit back, and relax" I instructed.

As I began thrusting into the fine young lady Potter, she started to relax and this made it much easier for me to move. Her pussy had a tight grip around my penis, and that was giving me a new sort of stimulation, one that not even my wife had ever given me.

"You will make a good wife for anyone" I complimented "Any hunk would love you"

"Thank you" Lily mumbled "But please, let me pussy get the attention"

Her clit was getting wetter, as my cock was stretching her out. She caressed her body, moving down towards her clit, and began rubbing it. It was giving her double the pleasure, and I could tell that she was going to squirt for me soon.

"Are those juices flowing?" I teased "Show me the juice"

"I will" Lily panted "I promise"

With a loud moan, she squirted all over me penis, with some going down onto my sofa. I wiped it up with my finger and licked it, getting a sample of her delicious fluid which made me pulsate. Pulling out, I stood up and began rubbing my cock near her face.

"Are you going to shoot on my face?" Lily chuckled "Jizz on my face"

"Don't worry" I grunted "It's going to happen"

My balls jumped as with a few harder strokes, my orgasm was released. My sperm splashed all over her face, leaving me to look in awe at how she easily mopped it up and swallowed all of my seed. Sitting next to her, I just stared.

"I guess we got a bit carried away" Lily said "But I have no regrets"

"Neither do I" I agreed "It was so fun"

She kissed me a final time, before we got changed and walked back to her house. We had no cares left in the world, and held hands lovingly. Upon arrival at her house, she gave me a kiss on the lips, before going back inside. Those Potters were noble, but also really perverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	30. Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise punishes Harry after he does something bad Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd end with another new ship.

Being a Slytherin, Blaise looked out for others with evil intentions. He was loyal to Draco, and despised Harry Potter with a vengeance. This got even worse as the years went by, and Harry continued to fight with Draco for supremacy.

Blaise had a no nonsense attitude, which made him both popular and feared. He wanted to punish anyone who hurt his friends, and after last week, there was only one person he needed to teach a lesson, and he was going to enjoy it.

Harry had poisoned Draco and made him ill. It made Blaise furious to think that a Gryffindor had manipulated Draco, and this was his opportunity to give out a warning. When he was in the corridors, he spotted Harry and marched over to him.

"Listen Potter!" Blaise snapped "You are coming with me!"

"But Zabini!" Harry argued "I have stuff to do!"

"Not my problem" Blaise reacted.

He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him all of the way to the forbidden forest. They were suddenly all alone, as everyone else was busy getting on with their various tasks. He shoved Harry against a tree, and revealed his plan.

"Don't hurt me" Harry begged.

"I have to punish you for poisoning Draco" Blaise explained.

"I'll do anything you say" Harry mumbled "Just don't hurt me"

"Hopefully you will learn a valuable lesson" Blaise stated "Now take your clothes off, or else I'll take them off for you"

Harry waved his wand and removed his clothes, folding them neatly up behind the tree. He watched as Blaise also removed his garments, and now they stood opposite each other, completely in the buff. Cautiously, Harry moved towards Blaise.

"What are you going to do?" Harry wondered.

"First of, you are going to suck my penis" Blaise explained.

He sat in front of the tree, watching as Harry was next to him on all fours. Slowly, Harry lowered his head down until Blaise's cock was in his mouth. He wanted to go slowly, but Blaise pushed his head all the way to the base, not giving Harry the chance to breath first.

"Bad people get punished" Blaise stated "This is your punishment"

Blaise released Harry's head and allowed the Gryffindor to worship his cock. As he felt Harry sucking on him, he noticed that the Potter had an erection, so he reached over and began stroking it slowly, in an attempt to tease Harry.

"That's not fair" Harry complained "You aren't even trying"

"Oh you want more do you?" Blaise teased "Fine"

He began furiously stroking Harry's knob, observing the way that Harry moaned whilst sucking his cock. He was going to show Harry to be careful what he asked for, because soon, Harry was ready to cum, and Blaise knew it.

"You want to release" Blaise mumbled "Be my guest"

"I... I..." Harry panted "Aah!"

Harry's body began twitching as he shot a small jet of sperm out of his penis,which was absorbed by the ground. As he was sensitive, Blaise continued punishing him by not slowing down, stroking him faster and faster and making Harry beg for mercy, in such a satisfying way.

"P-please Blaise" Harry pleaded "Stop"

"I'll stop on one condition" Blaise reacted.

"Name it" Harry uttered.

"Lean against the tree with your back to me" Blaise ordered "And I'll look after you"

Nodding along, Harry stood up and rested against the tree, displaying his ass for Blaise. Without adding any extra lubricant, Blaise shoved his black cock into Harry's ass. It resulted in a cry of pain from the saviour of the wizarding world.

"It's too big!" Harry moaned "I can't take it!"

"No kidding" Blaise mocked "Relax for fuck sake"

Trying his best, Harry breathed and was able to calm down, which in turn gave Blaise a clear entrance into his tight white hole. Harry had never had his prostate stimulated before, but he quickly grew to love the way it felt.

"I'm sorry" Harry muttered "I'll never do anything to Draco again"

"Good, but I need to cum" Blaise rejoined "And this is where you help me"

Unable to get enough of the pleasure, Harry roughly pushed back onto Blaise, allowing his hole to be violated. Blaise would smack Harry's cheeks to punish him, but it made Harry moan in satisfaction, as he could feel Blaise tense up.

"I'm gonna shoot in you Potter" Blaise retorted.

"Flood my hole!" Harry begged.

That was all he needed, as Blaise shot a massive load of his seed into Harry's ass. He continued thrusting in and out, as he continued shooting a few smaller jets after the initial release. Harry had never felt hot liquid in his butt before, but he enjoyed it.

"Wow, if I was a girl I'd be pregnant" Harry observed.

"If you were a girl I would've released more" Blaise replied "Now get dressed and out of my sight"

"Okay" Harry agreed "Thank you for showing me a good time"

"Just go!" Blaise blasted.

Harry got dressed before running away, secretly hoping that he would do something to annoy Blaise again. The Slytherin enjoyed dominating Harry, but as far as he was concerned, he wanted better than a Gryffindor, and as he dressed himself, Blaise smiled and thought of how good the orgasm felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	31. End Of Part 3

That is Part 3 completed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and I appreciate your support.


	32. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
